IRON MAN IS MY DAD!
by hpslyth7lovegood
Summary: Tony Stark has never been the parental type, and he never planned on it. But when a sixteen year old girl shows up on his doorstep with a suitcase containing her whole life, nothing matters more than keeping her safe. But can he? After all he is Iron Man. Some slight pairings Tepper/Pony and Clintasha, and a small amoutn of X-Men: Evolution XOver in the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tony's POV

It was a normal day in Stark towers. I just sat in my shop tinkering. It's what I do best. Pepper was out on a business trip, the team was off at some S.H.I.E.L.D. meeting that I didn't need to be involved in. It was quiet and no one was there to interrupt my tinkering.

"Sir, there is someone at the door." Jarvis's voice rang through the quiet room.

"So much for peace and quiet, who is it?"

"A girl, sir."

"A girl?"

"A teenage girl, sir."

"A teenage girl? Jarvis are you sure you're not malfunctioning?"

"Positive, sir. Shall I let her in?"

"Yeah sure. I'll be up in a minute."

I started putting tools away, totally forgetting the fact that I had the iron hand still on. When I finally had everything put away, I started heading upstairs. As I got to the top step I saw a girl, no older than 14 pacing back and forth, continuously checking something that looked like an old Nokia. "Ahem."

The girl jumped and looked at me. "Can I help you?" I asked looking at her.

"I don't know. Who are you?"

"Who am... Who am I? The real question here missy, is who are you?"

"First of all don't call me missy, second of all, I was taught not to speak to strangers."

"Well we're talking already, so that means we're not strangers. Now what is your name."

The girl rolled her eyes and looked at me, her eyes were a striking blue. "Marisa, the names Marisa."

"Last name Marisa?"

"My mom said it was Snark or something like that, but I've always went by her las-"

"I'm sorry, what did your mom say it was?"

"Snark, or...wait, no, Stark. She said it was Stark."

"Stark? As in Tony Stark?" I asked looking her dead in the face.

"Yeah I guess, now whoever you are, can you please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"What do you mean whoever I am, do you not recognize me, maybe from television, or magazines."

"I avoid the television and I try to stay away from tabloids. Now, what the hell is going on?"

"My name is Tony Stark." I said looking at her.

"That's grea... Stark?"

"Yep."

"So what are you? My dad?"

"I guess. Let me look at you."

I looked her over, now I could see it. The dark brown hair, the strong jawline, the high cheek bones. She was a Stark. "Yeah, I'm your dad kid."

"Whatever Toby."

"Tony."

"I don't care, all I care about is getting a hold of my mom."

"Who is your mom exactly?"

"Kathrine Pryde."

"Kitty is your mom?"

"Yeah. Look, I really have to call her." She opened up her phone and held down number 1, she put the phone to her ear, and waited.

"Mom, hey, where are you?" There was some mumbled chatter from the other end, "Oh, I see. Great, okay, well call me when you get your priorities straight. Which is more important, me, or some stupid team?" And with that she shut the phone. Everything was quiet for a few minutes, until, "UUUUUUH!" She screamed and threw her phone on the couch.

"Did we come late to the party?" I turned around, and the others were all standing there, looking between me, and Marisa.

"Hey guys." I said waving. Marisa looked up, and looked us over.

"Tony Stark." She whispered.

"Yeah," I said looking over at her.

"Tony Star...Oh my God!" She said.

"What?" I asked again.

"IRON MAN IS MY DAD?!" She screamed.

"I thought you said you didn't watch tv?"

"You don't need to watch tv to know who Iron Man is."

"Tony, what's going on?" Natasha asked looking at me.

Marisa was now rambling things that had to do with me being Iron Man, and the fact I was her father. "Uh guys, this is my daughter Marisa." "Wait, you have a kid?" Bruce asked bewildered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Questioned the Cap.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know. She just showed up today. Her mom is my old college girlfriend."

"If she was your old college girlfriend, wouldn't she be older then 14?" Clint asked.

"I'm 16!" She yelled, "I'm just short for my age."

"Well that makes more sense. I ran into Kitty about 16 years back, and well..."

"You made a baby." Clint finished for me.

"Not intentionally!" I exclaimed.

"Wait!" We all looked at Marisa, "If you're Iron Man, that makes them The Avengers. Right?" We all nodded. "Oh, okay then. Well I'll just make this easy for all of you."

Next thing I knew she was grabbing her phone and suitcase and walking to the door. "Hey, what are you doing?" I asked grabbing her hand.

"Look I've already been left by one parent for a team of weirdos, no offence." She said turning to the other.

"None taken." They replied.

"I'm not having it happen again."

"Your mom left you?" I asked.

"Yeah. All I've wanted was a normal life, instead I've had to live at an Institute while my mom and her friends went off to save the town all the time. I'm not going to sit around and have that happen again."

"It won't. I promise kid."

"Okay." She took her hand off the suitcase, and left it at that.

"Here, you can come stay in my room until Tony can clean out an extra one." Natasha said extending her arm out.

"Okay." She grabbed the suitcase again, and walked over to Natasha. They started talking as they walked over to the room reserved for Natasha.

Marisa's POV

I was walking with the red head girl in silence until she asked the question I knew would eventually come. "So, what's in the suitcase."

There was no point in lying, "Everything. My whole life practically."

"Your whole life is in that suitcase."

"Yeah. I didn't leave the institute much, my mom said it could be dangerous, and I listened to her. The only things I've ever had are in this suitcase."

"That's kinda depressing." The woman said.

"Yeah it is." I shook my head and looked up at the woman, "I'm Marisa by the way."

"Natasha Romanoff. Here we are. There's a spare bed in the corner."

"Why?" I asked looking at Nathasha?

"Sometimes my friend sleeps in here, he uh, has been through some things, and he has flashbacks, and when that happens, he needs to talk to someone who understands."

"And that's you?"

"Yeah. I've been in the same situation as him, and I understand what it's like. Can we please stop talking about it."

"I just wanted to know why there was a spare bed. You're the one who felt the need to elaborate."

She opened her mouth to respond, and then closed it. She thought for a minute before looking at me, "Oh, you're good." "Well thank you."

Natasha opened the door, and my eyes grew. Sure my room at the institute was big, but this, was massive.

"Pretty big, huh." Natasha said sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah!"

"Your dad isn't one for subtle."

"Clearly. From what I see from the television Tony is pretty big. And pretty rich."

"Well he did make a pretty good amount making weapons for the army."

"He stopped that though right?"

"Ever since he became Iron Man, he stopped the weapon business. Dedicated his life to helping people, instead of helping to kill them."

"Makes sense." I said, putting my suitcase on the bed.

"Are you going to want to change? Cause I can go." Natasha said starting to get up.

"No it's fine. I don't really have much in the clothes department."

"Why not?"

"Like I said, I never really left the institute much so any clothes I got we're hand-me-downs, or thrift shop stuff. Never really had anything new."

"Wow, that's-"

"Sad?"

"I was going to say unfortunate."

"Which is just a fancy way of saying sad."

"You've got me there." I started going through my suitcase, making sure I still had everything. All my books, the baby picture of me, Mom, and Auntie Rogue. "Who's that?" Natasha asked looking over my shoulder. "Well the one holding me is my mom, Kitty, and the one with the white stripe is my Auntie Rogue." I proceeded to take out the rest of the pictures. "That's Auntie Jean and Uncle Scott. And that one is Logan. This one is Auntie Rogue again, and her brother Uncle Kurt. That's Lance, my Step-Dad. That's the Professor, and Ororo. That's Uncle Evan. And that's my family, back at the institute."

"Are they all related to your mother?" Natasha asked looking down at me.

"No, my mom's an only child, but they all lived together since they were in high school. They're close."

"How close?"

"Well, Jean and Scott are married. Rogue and Kurt are actually brother and sister. And everyone else, it's just one big family."

"Rogue and Kurt don't look related."

"Kurt's birth mother adopted Rogue when she was four."

"Oh." Suddenly the door burst open, and some dirty blonde haired guy came in, heavily breathing, as though he had been running. "Clint?"

"The big guy is here." He said.

"Smash?" Natasha asked. The hell?

"Hammer." Clint stated. Double the hell?

"What?" Natasha said in a mixture of anger and excitement. Like she was excited this "big guy" was here, but she was mad that he was. "Where?"

"Balcony." "Okay, since when did one word conversations become a thing? And what the hell does Smash and Hammer mean?"

"Follow me." Natasha said. She then grabbed Clint's hand and started running towards the living room.

"Hey! Wait!" I then started chasing after them. Damn they were fast. When we finally reached the living room, I doubled over, hands on my knees, and heaving breathes. "You know, I may look fit, but I am not on Cross Country!" I yelled looking up. No one was there. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." I got up and ran over to the balcony where everyone was gathered.

"My friends!" A large booming voice said. The large medievally dressed blonde started embracing everyone. Then it came to me. "Well I don't know you. Who is this small girl?" He then proceeded to pick me and yell, "Who's child is this?"

I started kicking and screaming, "Put me down!" I screamed. He seemed unphased. The others seemed to start forward. "Oh no, no help. I got this." I then kicked straight up, while ducking my head, and kicking the blonde oaf in the face. He then released me, more out of surprise then pain. I flipped and landed on my feet, with my right leg extended. I slowly stood up. "Now when I say put me down, you put me down."

"Well this is new. Where did you learn that?"

"I grew up in an institute filled with highly trained fighters. I think Uncle Scott taught me that one. I would say Uncle Kurt, but he had his own twist in it."

"What kind of twist?" The lug as looking at me.

"It's not mine to tell. Now." I turned towards Tony, "Who the hell is the big blonde Neanderthal?"

"I beg your pardon?" The big guy said.

"You are pardoned." I said turning to him and then turning back to my father. "Well?"

"Marisa, this is Thor. Thor, this is Marisa. She's my daughter."

Thor looked at Tony, surprise covering his face. "How long have I been gone? You don't look older."

"I'm not a recent child. I am the outcome of a one night stand with Tony's old college girlfriend. He just found out about me today."

"Wait, you mean he never knew about you?" Some smart looking guy asked.

"No, Bruce, I didn't know about her. Her mother never called after the night. And in an odd turn of events, she walked out on me in the morning. I woke up, and she was gone, all that was left was a note. Kinda stung a little."

"She didn't even call for child support?" Some blonde in a leather jacket asked.

"The professor paid for everything." I said. Everyone turned to me.

"What? How could he afford it?" The same blonde asked.

"He's rich." I said balantly.

"Makes sense." Thor said.

"Okay, I'm going."

"Don't you want know who everyone is?" Tony asked.

"I think I've got it. Except for the blonde in leather." I said pointing to the short haired blonde guy in the corner.

"Steve Rogers ma'am." He said.

"Don't call me ma'am. I'm sixteen, not sixty. Well, now that I know everybody, I'm going. I would blame it on jet lag, but I didn't even travel that far." I started walking down a hallway, but when I looked around, it was not where I remember the room being. I turned around and started walking in the other direction, and turned down another hall, and still it wasn't where the room was. "Okay, I'm lost."

"Need some help ma'am?" A voice asked.

"What the hell?" I asked looking around. There was no one there. "Whoever you are, I'm not in the mood for pranks."

"No pranks ma'am. My name is Jarvis ma'am, I'm an A.I. here in the house. I'm here to help."

"Great, well can you direct me to my room?"

"Yes. Which room were you staying in?"

"I'm sharing with Natasha. Does that help Jarvis?"

"A great deal ma'am. Give me a moment."

"Okay, and please don't call me ma'am. My name's Marisa. Just call me Marisa."

"Alright Marisa. Okay follow my words. First turn around and walk to the end of the hallway." I did as he said. "Now turn left, and walk to the end of the hallway." As I did what he said I started recognizing things. Mainly what was at the end of the hallway. It was the living room. When I walked at the end of the hallway, everyone turned to look at me.

"Everything alright?" Tony asked.

"Your house is ridiculous. Is that a hallway or a labyrinth?"

"Supposed to be a hallway." Steve said, "But your father has never been one for subtle."

"So I've been told. Well it was nice seeing y'all. Jarvis where to next?"

"There's a hallway to your right, go down it, and its the last door on the left."

"Are you telling me, that I went down the wrong hallway?"

"Yes ma'a-""Jarvis!"

"Marisa."

"Thank You. Okay, until I get used to this place, there will be labels, everywhere. EVERYWHERE! I will make them myself, I don't care. But labels telling me where shit is. Are we clear? Great." And with that I turned on my heal and started walking down the hall. I could hear some people snickering, and I instantly turned back. When I got to the end, that laughs stopped. "First day people! You want to see some crazy hallways, go to the institute. You'll be begging for labels." I turned back around. This was going to take some getting used to.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading my story. If you guys are follows of my other story Demigod Mouth, thanks so much for believing in my work. This means a great deal to me. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Marisa's POV

I wake up the next day to, well nothing. Which surprises me. I look down, my black v-neck tee has ridden up to my stomach, my belly button showing. I pull down the shirt and sit up. I look over at my clock. Eight am. EIGHT AM! I bolted out of my bed, and threw on some sock, until I realized, I'm not at the institute. I don't have to worry about taking care of some kids, and worrying about training. I can do whatever I want!

I walked out of the room, not even bothering to put on a robe, figuring the house is so quiet, no one's going to be up. I stepped out of the room, and the first thing I saw, was labels, labels everywhere. With arrows pointing in different directions. "Jarvis? Was this you?" I called to the robot man in the house.

"No Marisa, it was Master Tony. He wants to make you comfortable. I did suggest the arrows though."

"Tony made these?"

"Yes."

"Oh, cool."

I looked at the label "Living Room à" I smiled. I remembered that one. I walked down the hall, my bare legs making minimal noise. I looked down at my outfit, a black v-neck tee shirt and pink sweat shorts. I wondered if I should change, then remembered no one would be up right now. I reached the living room. It was empty, I turned to my right, and was hit. I fell on the floor, "What the hell!" I yelled.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry." I looked up to see a shirtless Steve. Wow he was ripped. He held out his hand to help me up, I looked up at him and gave him a small stink eye, but took the help anyway.

"Thanks." I said, while I wiped off my legs.

"I'm so sorry by the way, I should've watched where I was going. Are you ok-"

"I'm fine. I've been hit worse than that. I didn't think anybody else would be up." I said looking up at the tall figure.

"It's ten o'clock. It's not that early." Steve said.

"Wait it's ten o'clock?" I asked.

"Yeah." Steve said nodding.

"But my clock sai….UGH!" The realisation hit me like a ton of bricks.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I forgot to change the time on my clock. It's two hours behind. I'm usually up at eight to take care of some of the younger kids at the institute. They didn't like sleep. They liked bugging Logan."

"I see." Steve said.

"Good morning friend, and child!" Oh God. A shirtless Thor came down the hallway, and he was ripped too.

"Okay then." I whispered, "I'm going to go get something to eat."

"Is everything okay young girl?" Thor asked me as I was walking away.

"First of all," I said turning around, while walking backwards, "My name is Marisa. Second of all, I'm perfectly fine." I turned back around and continued walking. "Now where is the label that says, AH! Kitchen, this way!" I followed the arrow on the sign. When I got in, I almost burst out laughing. "Tony has a sense of humor I see." I looked around, and there was labels, everywhere. Labels on the chair, labels on the fruit, labels on the appliances. The labels on the cupboards and drawers were helpful, but did he have to label every spoon? I opened the fridge and there it was, labels on everything. Milk, labelled. Orange juice, labelled. Coffee cream, labelled. "Jarvis? Was this your idea too?" I asked.

"No Marisa, Tony thought it would be funny to have labels everywhere."

"Clearly. He really isn't a fan of subtlety." I said to myself.

"No, I'm not." I turned to see a shirtless Tony. Is it wrong to say that my own father is ripped? "You wanted labels everywhere." He said taking a seat on a stool at the island.

"Yes, but you didn't need to take me so seriously. I meant in the hallways." I said walking to the island and placing my crossed arms on top.

"Yes, well you said everywhere."

"It was a figure of speech."

"I'm not really good with those."

"Clearly."

"You really like that word don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"Will you two stop bickering, I can hear you from the living room." A shirtless Bruce came in. He wasn't as ripped as the others, but he's toned I guess. This is getting weird. Does no one know what a shirt is except for me? He went into the fridge and pulled out the Orange juice. He looked down at the carton, "Did you need to label the juice?" Bruce asked Tony.

"She wanted labels everywhere."

"You really have to learn a sense of control."

"This coming from the big green rage monster."

"At least I can control him."

"Oh NOW I know who you are!" I said pointing to him, "You're the Hulk!"

"Uh, yeah."

"Yeah, Logan talks about you. Said he had a run in with you a few years back."

"Logan?"

"Oh, um tall, strong, really buff, has metal claws that come out of his hands, brown hair, weird side bur-"

"I-I got it Marisa. Thank You." Bruce said holding up a hand.

"Oh okay."

"So who's this strong really buff guy?" Tony asked giving me a look, resting his head in his hands.

"Logan."

"Who's Logan?"

"A guy at the institute."

"How old is this guy?"

"80-90, but doesn't look a day over 30. He's got healing powers. Can heal himself instantly. Oh and did I mention, HE'S MY TEACHER!"

"Oh."

"Yeah, don't try to do the over protective father. It's not working for you Tony." And with that I walked out the door, going to the living room.

I walked into the room, and I saw Clint and Natasha, both sweaty, and shirtless. Natasha had a sports bra on, thank God, but that doesn't count as a shirt. "Okay seriously?" I yelled.

"What?" Steve asked looking up, still shirtless.

"Am I the only one in this house that knows what a shirt is? Bruce and Tony are shirtless in the kitch-"

"Hi." Tony said from behind me, Bruce standing next to him.

"Fine, Bruce and Tony are shirtless behind me. All of you guys are shirtless, at least Natasha has something on."

"Calm down Marisa." Tony said.

"Now, you see I'm fine with shirtless guys, I grew up around them. I don't even know how many times I have seen Logan and Uncle Scott shirtless fixing something on the roof. But I do not need to see my own father sitting shirtless in the kitchen!" I said turning to Tony.

"Well, looks like I came home to a party." I turned to see a strawberry blonde woman.

"Pepper." Tony ran over to the woman. "Hi honey, welcome home." He went to kiss her cheek, but she put her hand up.

"No. Not until you tell me what the hell is going on. First of all, where are everyone's shirts? This girl has a point. Second of all, why is there a fourteen year old girl in the living room?"

"I'm sixteen."

"Why is there a sixteen year old girl in the living room?" Pepper rephrased.

"Um, Pepper, this is Marisa." Tony said pointing at me.

"Hi." I said quietly, waving.

"Hi." Pepper said back, awkwardly. "And?" She asked looking at Tony.

"And, she's my daughter." Tony said.

"Your what!" Pepper screamed.

"Ow ears." I said.

"Sorry, I don't yell much." She said to me, "And I don't ask for much either," she said turning to Tony, "But the one thing, the one thing I have asked for, was that if you have a kid, I wanted to know about them. You said 'No, no kids here.' And yet, there is a sixteen year old girl standing in the living room."

"If I could explain." Tony said.

"Yeah, yeah that would be GREAT Tony." Pepper was glaring at Tony.

"Actually, let me." I stepped in. Pepper turned to me, Tony started talking but I put a hand up to silence him. "Tony didn't know about me. My mom and him had a one night fling sixteen years ago after they ran into eachother. They were college sweethearts. My mom walked out on him in the morning, and nine months later I came along. My mom didn't need money from Tony, she had her professor paying for everything. My mom dumped me here yesterday, choosing her team over me. Tony knew nothing."

"Wow." Pepper said.

A loud thumping came from Tony. We all looked over, he was mouthing words, but not a sound was coming out. "Oh my God." Pepper said, looking over at Tony. "Tony, are you okay, are you choking?" Tony shook his head no, but kept tapping his throat.

"I know what's wrong." Everyone looked at me.

"Well what is it?" Bruce asked.

"Little chil-"

"MARISA!" I yelled turning to Thor.

"Marisa, what is wrong with Tony? Why can't he speak?"

"It's my fault." I whispered.

"What?" Natasha asked.

"It's my fault." I said louder.

"What do you mean it's your fault? No one can do that." Steve said walking over to me.

"Really? No one can do something like that? Just like Norse Gods don't exist, or how no one can turn into a big green rage monster, or how you should be in a nursing home by now? People do crazy things everyday." I said looking over at Steve.

"Can you fix it?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, give me a second." I closed my eyes and focused. I raised my hand quickly in Tony's direction.

"THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! WHY CAN't I talk? Oh." Tony said.

"Sorry." I whispered.

Tony walked towards me, "What the hell was that?" He asked me.

"Tony, honey, calm down." Pepper said.

"Is there something you're not telling me."

"Yes, but for good reason." I said looking up at him.

"What are you not telling me?" Tony asked.

"Do you know what my mom is?" I asked looking at him.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked raising his arms.

"Just answer the question." I said.

"She always told me she worked as a student teacher." Tony said.

"It's funny how spot on that is." I mumbled, "Well, that wasn't the whole truth."

"Well what is the truth?"

"She's a mutant." I said quickly.

"Pardon me."

"She's a mutant. The entire institute is flooding with mutants."

"When you were talking about Logan having healing powers and being 80 years old I thought you wer-"

"Thought I was kidding? I wish. But that's not the worst of it. My Uncle Scott has bazooka eyes, that's why he wears sunglasses all the time."

"Like in the picture." Natasha said from behind me.

"Yeah. Auntie Rogue, she can touch a person and absorb everything about them, including powers. Mom, she can walk through walls, literally. She can phase right through them. But that's not even the biggest one. Uncle Kurt, he looks like a normal person in the picture, but really he's a blue fuzzy elf that can teleport himself anywhere he wants. "Your joking." Tony said looking down at me.

"Really. You think I'm joking. You have a metal disk for a heart, your best friend turns into The Big Green Giant whenever her gets angry, you have a god living in your house, and you think I'm joking. Ever heard of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters?"

"Yeah, it's the place that mutant team lives in."

"Yeah, well there, we call it the institute. Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters is to much of a mouthful."

"The institu...you're always talking about some institute."

"Yeah. It's kinda like a boarding school, except instead of learning History, we learn How to Kick Ass 101, or Basic Survival Skills, sometimes we even learn flight tactics. We might actually learn something in that class if Uncle Kurt would stop flying the jet with his feet. Thank God Auntie Rogue can control him."

"Okay then. Well what can you do."

"They only came recently, but I'm pretty sure I can make people do what I want with a wave of my hand. When I wanted you to be quiet, I didn't want you to lose your voice. That was totally accidental."

"So what can you make happen?" I looked over at Natasha. I smiled.

"Well, I can make myself do this." And with a small wave of my hand, I was in the air. I circled around everyone, and then paused, hovering five feet above everyone's heads. I then did a nose dive and pulled up at the last second. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"How is it possible that you can do that?" Steve asked looking up at me.

"Oh you know, the usual, Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust."

"That's scientifically impossible," Bruce said looking up at me.

"Neither is that Big Green Giant living inside you." I say as a go back down to the ground with a little spin.

"Well, you've got a point there. What else can you do?"

"I can make you do a jig, or I can make you all PUT SOME SHIRTS ON!" I then raised my hands, and flourished them slightly. Everyone, except Pepper, then turned and walked towards their rooms.

"I refuse to do what your hands tell me!" Thor screamed.

I put my hands on my hips, "You can't fight it Thor," I raised my hands again, "You're strong, but not strong enough. Now go put on a shirt!" I pushed my hands out, forcing Thor forward.

"Fine, little one!" Thor walked forward.

I put my hands down, pleased with myself. "Now that I think about it, I should get changed too."

I walked to my room, and changed quickly. A pair of skinny jeans, and baggy black sweater. I threw a pair of flats on my feet, and my long brown into a ponytail. I looked down at my suitcase. "I need to go shopping."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. For new followers, I would like to tell you about my other story. It's called Demigod Mouth, and its a crossover of the Disney Channel Original Movie Lemonade Mouth, and Rick Riordan's book series Percy Jackson and The Olympians. So if you like either of those, I suggest you check it out. Review for what you would like to see/read. What can I say, I'm a people pleaser. **

**Love**

**HPSlyth7Lovegood**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: 2 chapters in less then 24 hours? WOW! 3 if you count the one for Demigod Mouth. Anyway, this one is short, but sweet. Enjoy.**

* * *

Tony's POV

I came out of my room, now fully clothed. I figured I would just change instead of only bothering with the shirt. I got to the living room, and everyone was there, except one person.

"Where's Marisa?" I asked.

"She's getting changed." Natasha said from her spot next to Clint on the couch. She turned her attention back to the news, Clint turned his head towards me. I made a small gesture towards Natasha, and he shook his head no. I sighed heavily. It was obvious that Clint liked Natasha, everyone in this apartment knew it, except Natasha, and it was obvious Natasha liked Clint, everyone in the apartment knew it, except Clint. I walked over to Pepper, who was sitting near the bar, playing with the bracelets I used for the Mark 7 during the battle of New York. "Hey, you okay?" I asked putting my hand around her shoulders.

She looked up at me, and placed her hand on top of mine, "Yeah, I was just thinking. What if I take Marisa out? For a day on the town. Have a little girl time, you know."

"Mind if I join in on that plan?" Natasha asked, hopping over the back of the couch.

"Sure. We'll let the boys have some fun. Whatever you do, don't break the apartment." She then looked up towards the ceiling, "Jarvis, put the place on Tony Guard number 3. Anything breaks, you call me instantly."

"Yes ma'am." Jarvis said.

"You have a guard system against you, in your own apartment?" Clint asked looking back at me.

"Apparently. And apparently, there's three of them."

"Okay, I need to go shopping!" I turned to see Marisa coming out of the hallway leading towards hers and Natasha's room. "Probably should have mentioned this when I came, but I have like no clothes. See I didn't know I was going to be dropped in New York by my own mother, so she can go run through walls to stop some mutant bad guy." She stopped in the middle of the room.

"Well good." Natasha said, "Because Pepper and I were just coming up with a little plan. Pepper."

Pepper stood up, "Girls day. We go out, go shopping, get some lunch, get our hair and nails done. Give you the full New York experience."

"Minus the giant alien war." Natasha added. I couldn't help but snicker. "Thor, Loki is secured back in Asgard right?"

"The cell he is in, is more impenetrable then the one that S.H.I.E.L.D. had him in. He won't be leaving anytime soon." Thor said.

"Good."

"Okay, well as long as we keep the alien activity to a minimum, it sounds like a plan. Let me just grab my walle-"

"No no." Pepper interrupted her, "My treat, or rather Tony's treat." She then walked over to the door and pulled out every single credit and debit card I've got.

"Keep the tab under a million!" I say jokingly to Pepper.

"Got it." She laughs, turning to Marisa, "Go grab your purse or something." Pepper said.

"I'll come with you," Natasha said, "I have to change anyway." And with that the two set off down the hall.

I turned towards Pepper. "You're amazing, you know that right?"

"I know." She said.

I bent down and kissed her gently, "You three have a good time."

"Oh we will," she said waving around the cards.

"Under a million," I pointed at her.

"We're going shopping, not buying a house Tony." Marisa and Natasha came out from the hallway.

"Where's your purse?" Pepper asked looking at Marisa.

"I don't have one. I never really needed one, but I've got this. It's not much, but it's got what I need. My wallet, just in case something happens, and my pho..where's my phone?" Marisa started looking around.

"Oh here." I walked over to the bar, and picked up the old Nokia, "Picked up last night after you threw it on the couch." I handed it to her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now off you go. Have fun."

The girls walked towards the elevator and within a few seconds, they were gone. The guys all started to walk around, knowing what was going to happen next. "Wait for it." I looked down, and watched the car drive off. "Jarvis, music please!"

Pepper's POV

While shopping with Marisa, it amazed me how easy this girl was satisfied. "I've never really had anything new. That's one of the downsides to living in a school filled with kids. Your clothes all end up being hand-me-downs."

"So you've never had new clothes? Ever?" Natasha asked.

"Nope. I had what I needed, I never really asked for much. I never needed much."

"Well, now you can have whatever you want. So let's start." I said.

We spent the whole day shopping. First some clothes, she got a multitude of summer dresses, some cute graphic tee shirts, jackets, and skinny jeans, lots of skinny jeans. Then we got her some shoes, some flats, sandals, and a couple pairs of sneakers. We had sushi for lunch, and had a nice chat. We talked about her old life back at the institute, and her friends. We then got her a couple bags, she couldn't count on that canvas backpack forever. We even got her a little makeup. We went and saw a movie, and got our hair done. She got some lovely highlights and layers in her beautiful dark brown hair.

When we were all done, we got some smoothies, and some burgers for the boys. On the way back home, Marisa didn't seem all that talkative.

"Marisa, are you okay?" Natasha asked.

"Hm, oh I'm fine, just thinking."

"About?"

"The institute. I just can't seem to get it off my mind. It's not as though I'm not enjoying myself here, this has been a wonderful day, thank you so much."

"You're welcome." I said.

"It's just that I can't stop thinking about the institute, and all the kids I used to take care of there. I can't help but wonder how they're doing."

"Well you lived there your whole life, its going to be hard to get it off your mind. I still think about Russia on the odd occasion."

"How did you get over it? Leaving Russia, it must have been hard."

"It was, and it didn't help that my job wasn't all that great either. Then I met Clint, and he made me forget all about Russia, and the horrible things I had done. He got me into thinking about the here, and now, and not the past." Natasha said looking at me.

"Clint must be important to you." Marisa said.

"He is. He knows me better than anyone else. S.H.I.E.L.D. knows about my work, but Clint knows about my personal life."

"Do you love him?"

"Love is for children." Natasha said hesitantly.

"You're lying. I can see it." Marisa said.

She smiled into her hands, "I never thought of anything like that. I've always been focussed on getting that red out of my ledger."

"Tony had red in his ledger," I pointed out, "Remember? No one would know better than you, Natalie Rushman."

Natasha laughed. "Am I missing something?" Marisa asked.

"A couple years back I was given the task of keeping eyes on your father. I went undercover as Natalie Rushman. Tony saw through it pretty quickly. Pepper didn't have a clue until Tony told her."

"That, and that he was dying."

"That too."

"Okay then," Marisa said, more to herself then to us.

"Anyway, Tony had a lot of Red in his ledger. If he can wipe out his red, why can't you?" I said putting a comforting hand on her arm.

"My red is a lot darker. There's more of it. Tony did a complete 180, without a second glance. If I could've done that, then things would have been so much easier. The only person that could keep me in check was Clint."

"Natasha," Marisa said, "Talk to Clint when we get home, I swear I'm not using my powers right now. Pull him aside and just talk to him, tell him what you just told us."

"But-"

"No buts." Marisa said.

"Okay." Natasha said with a smile.

The car stopped and pulled in front of the tower. We all got out, and started towards the elevator. The higher and higher the elevator got, the louder the noises got. Noises like bangs, and crashes, and loud rock music. Tony.

Marisa's POV

The elevator door opens, and I see the most awkward sight ever. Toilet paper has been thrown everywhere, food has been splattered against all the walls, shaving cream seems to be on the television, and was that an arrow that just went by?

"What is God's name is going on here?" I whispered.

"That's what I would like to know." Natasha said.

A loud thud came from a floor up, and suddenly the ceiling broke, and laying on the ground in front of us was The Hulk. Not Bruce, but The Hulk. He looked up, and seemed to look a little worried. He then started to shrink, his tattered clothes becoming loose on his body, he still had pants, but his shirt was torn to bits. "Uh, Hi Pepper. Natasha. Marisa."

"Bruce! What the hell is going on here?" Pepper asked angrily, while Natasha helped Bruce get up.

Bruce opened his mouth to explain, but was interrupted but a loud "INCOMING!" In the sound of Tony's voice, but autotuned. Iron Man came flying into the room, followed by Thor, all decked out in his armour swinging his hammer around like a maniac.

A shield then flew throughout the house, hitting Tony on the back. "HA! Ten points to me big guy!" Steve called to Thor.

Another arrow flew past, hitting a picture of what looked like a face.

"CLINT!" Natasha yelled.

"TONY!" Pepper yelled.

"At least they have shirts on!" I said.

"Uh," Bruce started.

"Don't worry about it Bruce." I said smiling. I have to admit this looked kinda fun. I looked over to Bruce and smiled a big grin. "I'll be back." I ran towards my room, threw my bags on the bed, and flew back out, literally.

"INCOMING!" I called in an imitation of my father.

"MARISA! What are you doing?" Pepper called up to me.

"Doing something I should have done a long time ago." I flew to the bathroom and grabbed a can of shaving cream, then got the pocket knife out of my canvas bag still on my back. I shook the can of shaving cream as I flew back to the living room. "SHAVING CREAM BOMB!" I yelled, I then stabbed the can and threw it, and flew for cover. When I got up, everyone was covered in shaving cream, except for Pepper and Natasha, because Pepper grabbed an umbrella.

"What the hell was that for?" Natasha asked.

"Hey, I have an excuse, I'm a teenager. Them on the other hand." I said pointing to the now shaving cream covered culprits.

Pepper threw the umbrella to the ground, and the look she had on her face, was like she was going to kill somebody.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger? Maybe, no, not really. Oh well. I'm trying to develop some depth before I dive into the real plotline. To be honest guys, I'm just winging this. It popped into my head the other day at school, and I couldn't stop thinking about it, so I had to write it down, and then one thing led to another. This is basically how everything goes for me, come up with an idea, and then, wing it. Let me know what you guys want to see, other then the Avengers boys shirtless, cause I already did that. Oh who am I kidding, its going to happen again, just not all at once, maybe.**

**Love **

**HPSlyth7Lovegood**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Fourth Chapter in less then 48 hours. You guys have got to feel special, cause this is the first time I have done something like that ever. I'm glad to read all the positive reviews of my work. You guys have no idea this much actually means to me. I'll some review responses at the end of the chapter, so go ahead, read on.**

* * *

Natasha's POV

Pepper looked pissed, and I couldn't blame her. I was pissed, and that's saying something because I never get pissed. I always keep my cool. Always. But this? Someone was going to have some serious explaining to do.

"JARVIS!" Pepper yelled, not taking her eyes off the shaving cream covered Iron Man.

"Yes ma'am."

"You were supposed to call me if they broke anything."

"I know ma'am, and I did. You left it here."

"I did not leave my phone here. I had it on me the whole time." Pepper then went to search through her purse, looking for the phone.

"Pepper, stop. I know who has it." I said. I turned to Clint, wiping the shaving cream off his face, Marisa got them good. "Clint. Give her the phone."

"Pardon Natasha? I can't hear through the SHAVING CREAM IN MY EARS!" Clint yelled up at Marisa.

"Sorry, you guys were asking for it." Marisa said from her perch on the chandelier.

"I said, give Pepper her phone back."

"It's on the bar. Tony had me switch it out with a fake phone." Clint said.

"You've got to be kidding me! Tony!" Pepper yelled.

The face piece came up to reveal Tony's face. "Pepper, I'm sorry, but Thor was begging for a party."

"I did no such thing! It was the Captain that wanted the party. I was perfectly content playing angry birds."

"Okay, I know I'm going to regret this, but why?" I asked.

"Because the birds are angry, and they must be avenged! Are we not the Avengers?" Thor asked with his arms raised.

"That makes too much sense." Marisa said.

"I doesn't matter, Tony, why did you do this?"

"It seemed fun?" Tony asked. Oh bad idea.

"It seemed fun. You know what Tony…" Pepper started getting angrier and angrier. I drowned it out, and went over to Clint.

"Clint, can I talk to you?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure Nat." He looked down at his foam cover self, "I think I should change first though."

"It's fine, I've seen worse from you. I just want to talk to you." I started walking down the hall, hoping he would follow.

Clint grabbed my hand and turned me around to look at him, "Nat? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Can we just go?" I grasped his hand and started walking. No one seemed to notice us leaving with Pepper yelling so loud they could hear her in California.

"Okay, now I know something is bugging you." Clint said as I pulled him down the hall.

"Nothing is wrong, I just want to talk." I said as I turned toward him.

"Nat, I know you better than anyone. I know when something is on your mind. Now tell me." Clint looked at me, his blue eyes filled with concern. I don't know what came over me, but next thing I knew, I was kissing him.

Marisa's POV

I sat on top of the chandelier watching in perfect content as Pepper roasted Tony. It was hilarious.

"And another thin-" Pepper yelled.

"Okay, honey, I get it your mad, but the guys and I were just having a little fun." Tony said putting his hands on her arms, trying to calm her down.

"Going to the bar is having a little fun, but destroying the apartment? Someone's going to have to clean this up. After you all get a shower."

"Okay we can do that." Tony said.

"WE!" Steve, Bruce and Thor all yelled.

"No man, this was your idea." Bruce said.

"I will not clean up another man's mess!" Thor yelled.

"I'm not going to clean this up, that ridiculous." Steve said.

"AHEM!" I coughed. Everyone looked up at me, "I could always make you do it." I said waving my hands.

The boys all looked at one another.

"I'll get the bucket."

"I'll get the mop."

"I'll get the gloves."

Bruce, Steve and Thor all ran around getting the stuff out.

"SHOWERS!" Pepper yelled.

The boys ran toward three different bathrooms. "Pepper, that was amazing, and I will help, I'm just going to get out of this suit."

"Fine, but hurry." Pepper called after Tony as he flew down to his workshop. "And as for you." Pepper said looking up at me.

Pepper opened her mouth to scold me, but was interrupted by Clint and Natasha walking into the room, holding hands. I looked down at Pepper and raised my eyebrows.

"Wow," Clint said, "I swear this place looked cleaner while we were messing it up."

"Because that makes so much sense." Natasha said.

"And where have you two been?" I asked, flying down from the chandelier.

"Uh" Clint and Natasha said looking at eachother. "I'm going to go get cleaned up." Clint said, letting go of Natasha's hand. He then walked over to the painting he shot and pulled out the arrow, "I'll replace that." He said pointing to it, looking over at Pepper.

"Yeah." Pepper whispered while nodding her head.

Clint started walking backwards, not taking his eyes off Natasha. He was smiling weirdly. Something happened between those two. He then backed into a table, knocking over the vase, and failing to catch it. "I'll replace that too." He said to Pepper. Then walked off hurriedly.

I walked over to Natasha, a goofy grin stuck on my face. "Love is for children, huh?"

"What?" Natasha asked. This girl is oblivious.

"Love is for children?"

"Well, I, uh. I just, uh…."

"You kissed him didn't you?" I asked, she turned a redish colour. "You did? You KISSED HIM!"

"Who kissed who?" Tony asked coming out of the shop, Iron Manless.

"Natasha, kissed Clint." I said triumphantly.

"You did?" Tony asked looking at Natasha. She looked down at the ground. "So you two are together?" Tony smiled, "Well finally!" Natasha's head went up in an instant.

"Finally?" She asked. Uh oh, I could see her getting angrier and angrier.

"Yeah. Everyone here has been waiting forever for you two to get together. Thor would come around every once in a while, just to find out if you two had gotten together. Steve, Bruce and I had a bet on who would make the first move, or if you two would get together at all. Oh wait, BRUCE STEVE YOU OH MY 50 BUCKS, EACH!"

"You had a bet on my love life?" Natasha's hair looked like it was getting redder from Fury.

"Yeah, and I woOOOOOOON!" Natasha grabbed Tony and flipped him onto the ground. She turned him onto his back, and stepped on his chest, pushing down slowly, but avoiding the arc reactor that kept him alive. And then came the doozy, she started cursing in Russian.

"Тони Старк вы мудак! Клянусь, если вы когда-нибудь думали о ставках на мою личную жизнь, я сделаю вам хочется чего-то, как милосердный, как падающие с неба после удаления содержимого диска корабль пришельцев!" Natasha looked like she was about to punch Tony senseless. The boys all came running into the room, dripping wet.

"NATASHA!" Clint yelled and ran over to Natasha, catching her falling fist, and pulling her off of Tony.

"Let me go, I have to teach this pig a lesson." Natasha turned to the side, and saw the others, "Don't think you guys are safe! What the hell were you thinking!" Natasha tried to get out of Clint's grip.

"Nat, Natasha calm down. Look at me." He turned her around to look at him, he put a hand on her cheek, Natasha calmed down almost instantly, "What did they do?"

"Apparently, Tony, Steve, and Bruce all bet on who would make the first move. 50 bucks, each. And Fabio over there, came to check in only to see if we had gotten together."

Clint's eyes got wide. "Please tell me she's kidding you guys." He said turning to the guys, "Guys?" No one said a word.

"If you want we can give you guys the 150 dollars. Have a fancy first date." Bruce said.

"I came to check on the benefits of my friends, if one of those had something to do with you two, then I apologize. But I had nothing to do with this wager." Thor said with his hands up.

"I'm not mad at you Thor, you didn't bet money." Natasha said, directing the last part of the sentence to the other guys.

Bruce and Steve looked at eachother, "It was Tony's idea," they said in unison. This was getting good.

"Don't blame at all on me. I casually said, I bet Clint's going to make the move on Natasha. You two turned it into a big wager." Tony said pointing to the others, he hadn't gotten up from his spot on the ground, probably from fear of being thrown back down.

"WHATEVER!" I yelled. Everyone turned to look at me.

"What do you mean whateve-"

"What matters now, is that you two are together." I said pointing to Natasha and Clint, "I mean, you two are cute together. This Clintasha thing is working."

"Clintasha?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah. Clint and Natasha makes Clintasha. It's a pet name, like Bragelina, or Jelena." I turned to Tony and Pepper, "You two would be Tepper, or even better Pony!" I started laughing. "The point is, is that it doesn't matter what they did, it's in the past. Like in the Lion King." I walked over to Clint and Natasha and hit them on their heads.

"What the hell was that for?" Clint asked.

"Doesn't matter, in the past." I said in my best Rafiki impression. "Hakuna Matata." I said.

"What?" Thor and Steve asked looking at me.

"Hakuna Matata, it means no worries."

"Oh okay." Thor said.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say, is that who cares if they bet $150 on who would make the first mo-wait. Tony didn't you say you thought Clint would make the first move?"

"Yeah why?"

"Who said they thought Natasha would make the first move?" I asked looking at the others. Steve slowly raised his hand, avoiding eye contact with Natasha. "Steve was right, so therefore Steve gets the $150, not you Tony."

"Dammit!"

"Are we really discussing this right now?" Natasha asked looking at me.

"Oh, right. My point is, it doesn't matter what they did, you two are now together, and this place still needs to be cleaned. Hand me a pair of gloves and a sponge, I'll get the high up spots." I flew over to the coat rack, hanging up my new jacket, leaving me in just a tank top. "Toss 'em up in 3, 2, 1!" Bruce threw the wet soapy sponge in the air towards me, and with a little flip I got it. "Okay, let's get started."

Everyone grabbed something to wash with, and got going.

I have to admit it was a blast. Jarvis was blaring some awesome rock and roll music, and the shaving cream was coming off the wall easier than I'd thought. We had the entire place cleaned up in 20 minutes. We were about to call it a day and watch some television, when….

BOOOM!

"What the hell was that?" I said.

* * *

**A/N: So time for some review responses.**

**Avengerlicous: Thanks for all the reviews. When I said short in chapter 1, I meant his hair was short, not he himself was short, but thanks. And the shaving cream bomb was my favourite part to write.**

**Whitelion69: I'm fine with seeing the Avenger men shirtless as well, but when one of them is your dad, you know things can get awkward.**

**Lollypops101: Thanks so much.**

**I also want to thank all the people who have come and checked out my story. So my story seems pretty popular in the United States, 81 people, that's awesome, I LOVE YOU! Australia, you guys seem to like it as well, 12 people, you guys are amazing, I LOVE YOU! 11 people in the United Kingdom, I am amazed, that is brilliant, I LOVE YOU! 4 people from Canada, hey my Canadian peeps, we've got to stick together, being a Canadian girl myself, I LOVE YOU! 2 people from New Zealand, wow that's far away, thanks you guys, I'm feeling special, I LOVE YOU! 2 people in South Africa, say what, that's awesome, I LOVE YOU! 2 people from Sweden, this isn't a joke is it, that is wonderful, I LOVE YOU! 1 person from Turkey, well thank you very much, you, my friend, are amazing, I LOVE YOU! Bonjour to the 1 person in France, merci, J'TAIME (Did I spell that right, I'm Canadian, so)! 2 peoples from the Philippines, wow , you guys are far away, I LOVE YOU! 1 person from Austria, that's freaking amazing, I LOVE YOU! Germany, there is someone in Germany reading my story, thank you, I LOVE YOU! Indonesia, am I reading that right, thank you you beautiful person, I LOVE YOU! Singapore, you amazing, wonderful person, thank you, I LOVE YOU! China, WHAT, that's awesome, you amazing person, I LOVE YOU! Belgium, thank you so much, this is amazing, and so are you, I LOVE YOU! Ireland, I'm part Irish, so I feel some connection to you, thank you, you lovely person, I LOVE YOU! And last, but certainly not least, ITALY, I love Italian food, although I can't eat most of it, so much cheese, either way, I LOVE YOU! So in case you guys couldn't tell, I LOVE YOU, everyone of you! **

**Leave a review, what do you like, what don't you like. And while you're at it, go check out my other story Demigod Mouth. **

**Love **

**HPSlyth7Lovegood**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I finally wrote an action scene. I love writing action scenes, but I wanted to get some character development going on before we hit the depth of the story. I think we hit it. Possibly, Maybe, I don't know, remember I am winging it.**

* * *

Marisa's POV

"Hey guys!" I called, because they were a floor up, trying to fix the ceiling from where Hulk fell. I flew up to the hole in the ceiling and peaked my head through, "Please tell me that was you guys dropping something, and not some new alien war." Everyone shook their heads, "Okay then, well we've got a problem." I flew back down, and hovered in the living room waiting for the others to come down.

"What's going on? We heard the boom, but what's happening?" Tony asked as he ran out of the elevator.

"Well, I'm going to take a wild guess and say it has something to do with that." I pointed to a large cloud of smoke, coming from somewhere in the middle of town.

"Yeah that would be a good guess."

"What's a good guess?" The others finally came over.

"That the big boom has something to do with that." I said pointing again to the cloud of smoke again.

"Suit up." Steve said, as he ran towards what I assumed was his room.

"Good idea," Tony said as he ran down to his workshop. Everyone ran off towards theirs rooms to get changed.

Tony flew out of the hallway that went to his workshop in the suit.

"You, stay here." He said pointing at me.

"Excuse me! What happened I'm not going to be left for some team? I'm coming with you. I can help." I yelled.

"No, you're not coming. You're going to stay here, and stay safe." Tony said pointing at me.

"Tony," Steve came out of the room in his suit, "She can help. Go suit up Marisa."

I flew out of the room, but hovered in the hallway to eavesdrop. "Steve, I am not going to have my daughter go out there and be put in harm's way."

"She's more than just your daughter Tony. She's a sixteen year old girl, she's aloud to make her own decisions. We can use all the help we can get."

"You're treating her like is a soldier. When are you going to learn that we are not soldiers, especially my daughter."

I flew away to my room, having heard enough. Natasha walked out of the room, "You coming with us?" Natasha asked looking up at me.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go get changed."

I lowered myself and walked into the room and found the most bad ass clothes I could find. A pair of black leather leggings, a red tank top, a black leather jacket, and red combat boots. I looked down at the outfit I had put together. Oh, Mom would kill me if she saw me right now. "Okay girl, let's go." And with that, I walked out of the room.

I could hear Tony still arguing with the Caption about whether or not I was going. "She's not going, for the last time."

"Try and stop me Tony." He turned around, and the look on his face was honestly priceless.

"I'm sorry, but what do you think you're wearing?" He asked looking at me.

"Look who's talking. Seriously, how is that thing bearable?" I said pointing to the suit.

He opened my mouth to protest, then closed it, then opened it again, but words seemed to fail him. "Fine, you can come, if you can keep up." He slammed the face mask down and started off towards the fire.

"Whatever happened to Ready, Set, Go?" I called.

"Here, take this. It'll keep you in contact with us." Natasha handed me an ear piece, "Now you better get going."

"I'm going to need a running start. Jarvis, open up the balcony windows."

"Yes madam."

"Madam? Nevermind." He opened up the windows so the glass wasn't blocking the edge, "See you guys in a few minutes." I backed up to the wall, took a deep breath and bolted, I ran to the edge of the balcony and dived off, like I would off a diving board. I turned my body so I was parallel to the ground, and then made myself launch in the middle of the air, thrusting forward. Took me a couple minutes but I finally caught up to Tony. "BOO!" I called.

"How did you catch up?" Tony asked, his voice muffled slightly, but the earpiece helped.

"I'll never tell, now come on." I launched past him, making my way closer to the fire. When I got overtop it was chaos. There were news vans surrounding the building, along with paramedics, and fire trucks. The smoke was thick, and almost as black as night. I flew closer to the building to try and get a better look at what was happening. It was then that I saw something different about the fire, like it was a person. Walking fire. I put my hand to the ear piece so I could talk, "Guys, we got a problem. This is more than just some fire. The fire is moving. Like it's walking around the floors."

"How is that possible?" Steve's voice came over the piece.

"Captain, you're a genetically altered super human, and I can fly. Walking fire doesn't sound all that crazy."

"True. Can you see if anyone is controlling them?"

"Not from this altitude, but I can probably get a closer look."

"Go for it."

I flew as close as I could without breathing in any smoke. I could make out the fire, but I couldn't see anything controlling them. Then a thought occurred to me, "Guys, if there's somebody controlling them, there's a chance he's mutant, meaning he's human, so he'll be as far away from the fire as he can possibly get. My bet, he's on the roof."

"We're on it." Clint's voice rang through.

"I'll help get people out."

"Good idea. Stark, you and Hulk go into the building and try and get those things under control." Steve commanded.

"Roger that." Tony said, and with a flash and crash, he was in the building, followed by the big guy.

"We'll head to the roof, try and stop this guy." Steve said.

"Got it." I flew down to the ground, in front of bewildered people, and news cameras.

"What the hell!" A woman's voice screamed.

"Please, stay calm, I'm here to help. The Avengers are here, trying to get the situation under control. I'm here to help get people out."

"How do we know you're not one of the people trying to burn this place down?"

"You don't. But you're just going to have to trust the fact that I'm telling the truth." And with that I flew into the burning building. I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to keep as much smoke out of my lungs as possible. I scanned every floor, looking for any signs of people.

"Help me!" A quiet voice called. I turned my head quickly, and saw an elderly lady sitting in the corner, squished to the side, trying to avoid the hot flames.

I lowered to the ground, and pulled my tank top over my mouth. I walked over to the woman, being careful to avoid the fire. "I'm here ma'am. I'm going to get you out of here, you're going to have to trust me. Do you trust me?" She nodded her head quickly, coughing in the process. "Okay, then you have to do what I say. I want you to take your cardigan, and pull the side over your mouth, it'll make it easier to breathe." She did so. "Okay, take my hand." I reached forward, and as she grasped my hand, I pulled her up as quickly as possible. "Okay, now whatever you do, don't let go of this hand, do you understand?" she nodded again, keeping the cardigan over her mouth. "Okay, now hold on tight." I was able to lift both of us off the ground, and flew down to the ground floor, avoiding the flames. As soon as I got back to ground floor, I lowered us both down slowly. "I'm going to get you to an ambulance okay?" She nodded. I wrapped my arm around her back, making it easier for her to walk. As soon as I got outside, I was surrounded by paramedics. "It looks like she was up there for a while." I told them as they put the woman on a stretcher.

"MOM!" A woman yelled, and ran towards the woman. Paramedics filled her in on what happened, and she turned and ran to me, "Thank you, thank you so much. You saved my mother. I was so worried about her." The woman broke out into tears and grasped me.

"I'm just happy I could help ma'am. Do you know if anyone else is up there?" I asked.

"None that I know of." She said.

"Alright, thank you."

"No, thank you. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"You don't have to, just take care of your mother."

"I will." She ran off to the stretcher where her mother was being fixed up.

"Ma'am, can you tell us what just happened?" A male news reporter came up to me, followed by many others.

"I'm only trying to help." I said, and flew up towards where I saw the fire monsters. I looked in, Hulk was doing okay, but Tony was getting creamed. I put my hand to my piece, "Guys, Tony needs backup, he's getting his ass handed to him."

"I am on my way little one." Thor said, and he jumped down, and landed on the floor, and started punching the hell out of the fire beast.

"Marisa, we could really use some help up here. This guy is throwing flames at us." Clint said.

"I'm on my way." I flew towards the roof. When I got to the roof, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The Cap, Clint and Natasha were all fighting someone I knew. St. John Allerdyce. "JOHN!" I called down.

John looked up towards me, "Well, if it isn't the pretty Kitty's pretty little girl. How you doing there sweetheart?"

I flew closer to where John stood, "What do you want John? Why are you doing this?"

"Oh I'm not doing this, I'm only the messenger."

"For who, Magneto?"

"Oh no sweetheart, someone much worse. Someone you don't want to know."

"I'm sure. Call 'em off Johnny." I yelled.

"Or what?"

"You know what. Call. Them. Off."

"Fine. I was getting bored of this anyway. Go ahead sweetheart, take me in."

"Gladly. Captain, can someone get a hold of him? And make sure you get all sources of flame away from him. Lighters, matches, magnifying glasses, anything that could start a fire."

"You got it Marisa." Steve said as he grabbed John.

"I'll go tell the firefighters to turn up the water." I flew down to the large red trucks beneath me. "We've got the main source of the fire disabled. Give us a few minutes to get the rest of our team out of the building, and then we're going to need you guys to raise the water levels to maximum. We need this thing out ASAP."

"Yes ma'am."

I hovered there for a minute, waiting for a signal, something telling me they were all out safely. "We got 'em." Natasha said.

"All of them?" I asked.

"Thor and Tony are in the jet, but Hulk is on his way down to you."

"Got it." And in the very moment I finished my sentence, Hulk jumped out the window and onto the ground. "Okay boys, start spraying."

I flew down to the ground, watching as the jet came down to the ground. The doors opened, and there they all stood, beaten and a little dirty, but there. Tony hobbled out in his somewhat blackened suit, face mask gone. I smiled and ran towards him. I jumped and hugged the man tightly. "Thank God you're okay." I breathed.

"Of course I'm okay. What about you?"

"Covered in a little ash, a couple 1st degree burns, but nothing I can't handle. The leather took most of it."

"Smart." Tony said approvingly.

The news reporters came practically flying towards us. Different names and news stations were said all at once, and then came the questions. "Can you explain to us what happened here?" Some woman yelled.

"We came to help as many people as we could, and we were able to do that." Steve said.

"Was there a reason The Avengers were called, do we have to be worried?"

I looked at Steve, and he shook his head slightly, as though he was saying 'Not a word about John.' No problem. "We weren't called. We came voluntarily. We heard the explosion from Stark Tower, and came to help as soon as possible."

"Who is the girl?" Someone yelled.

"I'll take this one," Tony said, "This is our team's newest member. Scarlet Mind."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think, a little more boom boom pow, with that Snarky Stark thrown in there. Anyway what do you think of Scarlet Mind? I thought it was pretty cool. I went on a Superhero Name Generator to come up with it, so no it did not come from the depths of my crazy-ass brain, it came from a computer. Oh well.**

**Love **

**HPSlyth7Lovegood**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys. So this one has a lot less action then the last chapter, but some people get in trouble. Can you guess by who? Anyway, enjoy your reading. I'm telling you, it is so hard to stop writing this thing. You guys are lucky.**

* * *

Maria Hill's POV

"Hill!" A shout came from Fury's office. Oh god. The only reason Fury would be that pissed, was if Tony or any of The Avengers did something wrong. "Get Tony Stark on the line, right now!" I knew it.

"Right away, sir." I went over to a board, and pushed a button labelled Stark.

After about two rings, Tony answered, "Well if it isn't Maria Hill," Tony said a little loud, meaning he wanted the rest of the team to hear, "How is it that I was expecting your call."

"Stark, Fury is pissed."

"HILL! Why am I not speaking to Stark yet?" Fury yelled.

"See," I said into the phone, "I have him on the line sir."

"Then patch him through."

"I'm not a secretary sir." I called. I hit the button that patched Tony through to Fury, but kept the line still open.

"Hello Fury, and how are you this fine day?" Tony asked jokingly.

"I'm not happy, Stark."

"One might say, you were furious."

"No puns, Stark. What the hell are you thinking? 'This is our new member.' Excuse me, but last time I checked, I ran the Avengers, and it was me that decided who belonged on the team." Fury yelled into the phone, my ear was starting to hurt.

"Yes sir, but what happened to the Captain? Cause I thought he was the one who ran the team?" Uh oh.

"He leads the team, I run it."

"Okay well then , you should know we have a new member." Tony said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I know Stark. The whole word knows. But here's the thing Stark, I don't know who she is, I don't know what she can do, I don't even know if she's on our si-"

"She's my daughter Nick." The line went silent. Tony didn't hang up or anything, the light was still blipping, but it was just complete silence. Tony Stark had actually managed to silence The Great Nick Fury.

"You have a kid?" Fury finally asked.

"Yep."

"You have a 14 year old daughter?"

"Actually she's 16, she's just short."

"How is this not in your file?" Fury asked.

"Because I didn't know until yesterday." Tony said. Wow, hiding a kid for 16 years? Whoever this woman was, she was good.

"Who's her mother?" Fury asked, "Out of curiosity."

"It's not out of curiosity Nick, it's cause you want to see if the woman is in any of your files. Well she is. Her name is Kathrine Pryde, better known as Kitty. She's a member of the X-Men."

"The X-Men? Your daughter's mother is a part of Xavier's team?"

"Apparently."

"Well, that would explain the flying. She's a mutant isn't she?"

"Yeah, and if it wasn't for her, we might not have been able to stop those creatures." Tony said.

"Creatures? I thought it was just a normal fire? Rogers never said anything abou-"

"That's cause Rogers doesn't want the public to worry. They were sent as a message from someone we don't want to meet. That's all I know."

"Okay, well then, tell the team to pack their bags. We're coming to pick you up." And the line went dead.

"Hill! Get the Quinjet ready."

Marisa's POV

I had just sat down on the giant couch when Tony had to take a phone call, and very loudly I might add. "Well if it isn't Maria Hill. How was it, I was expecting your call?"

"Hill is on the line?" Clint asked, "That means Fury is pissed."

"Who's Hill?" I asked.

"What do you think Fury's mad about?" Natasha asked.

"Who's Fury?" I asked.

"Do you think he could be pissed about Marisa?" Steve asked.

"Guys? Who's Fury?" I asked.

"But why would he have Hill calling?" Thor asked.

"GUYS!" Everyone turned too looked at me, "Who's Hill, and who's Fury?" I asked.

"Fury is the head of S.H.I.E.L.D." Bruce said, coming out from the hallway that led to the guys rooms, he had just finished folding up his sleeves after getting redressed after Hulking up.

"And what is S.H.I.E.L.D.?" I asked, I don't know this stuff.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." Natasha said.

"And that means something to me, because?"

"Because it's where we are going." Tony walked in turning off his phone, "Everyone pack your bags, they're coming to pick us up."

"Who's coming to pick us up?" I asked.

"Fury and Hill. Now go pack your bags. I don't know how long we're going to be there." Tony then walked off to the kitchen, where Pepper was making food for the team.

"Come on Marisa. You'll just need some clothes, we shouldn't be staying long." Natasha and I walked towards our room. "You'll have your own room, it'll be smaller than the one's here, but it'll have what you need."

"I believe you." I said. When we got to the room I through in the bags from shopping this morning in the suitcase, seeing as how I didn't have enough time to put the clothes away.

"You're not going to need that much." Natasha said eyeing my suitcase.

"Better to have it and not need it then need it and not have it." I said.

"Okay then. Well I'm done, are you ready to go?"

I grabbed the duffel bag suitcase, and nodded. We walked out of the room, and a strong draft hit us instantly. "Jarvis, close the windows."

"I can't madam." Jarvis said.

"I think I preferred ma'am." I muttered.

"Would you prefer miss?" Jarvis asked.

"Better than madam."

"Will you two stop bickering. I know what's causing the draft. Come on." Natasha walked forward, and I followed closely behind her.

"Ah Agent Romanoff. Good to see you again." Natasha walked forwards and shook hands with the tall black man with an eye patch.

"And this must be little Marisa Stark." He walked forward, his hand outstretched. "Good to meet you."

"I'm going to take a guess and say you're Nick Fury. Making her Maria Hill." I said pointing over to the brown haired woman who was pushing John onto the jet in some pretty fancy looking cuffs.

"You would be correct Ms. Stark." She said turning to me.

"Please, just Marisa is fine. And I go by Pryde."

"Alright."

"Alright, everybody got what they need?" Everyone raised their suitcases. "Alright, everyone get buckled up."

Everybody piled onto the jet, and tied up their suitcases. Natasha and Clint sat up front, in case something happened. John was tied down to his chair, so he couldn't make a break for it, but I knew he wouldn't. It wasn't his style. Tony sat down next to me. "Well if it isn't Ms. Pryde."

I rolled me eyes, "Don't be like that. Look, I've only known you for, what, a day? It's kind of awkward calling myself Stark when I've only known my father for less than 48 hours."

"You have a point, but you said your mom said your last name was Stark yesterday."

"And if you would have let me finish my sentence, you would have known that I've gone by Pryde my whole life. And I almost started going by Alvers."

"Alvers?"

"My step-dad. Lance Alvers."

"I didn't know your mom was married."

"It was rather sudden. They got married when I was 6."

"But your mom left you, why would you still go by her name?"

"Because like it or not, she's still my mom, and I still love her, and she still raised me. Look I like the name Pryde, it has a ring to it. But just because I go by Pryde, doesn't mean I'm not a Stark. It's just going to take a while to get used to all of this."

"But you grew up with something like this, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I never got out in the field. The moment someone even suggested it, mom would shut it down, kind of like you." I pointed at him.

"Well, I was wrong. And since the news footage is going national, your mom is probably eating her words."

"Yeah. Wait, this if going NATIONAL!" Everyone turned to look at me.

"Is everything okay back there?" Maria asked looking back at us.

"Yeah, we're fine. What do you mean this is going national?" I asked looking at Tony.

"Well, since the story was so big, they sent it to the National News. It's airing tonight."

"NO! UGH, if mom sees this she's going to kill me, then you, then bring us back to life and kill us again." I threw my head into my hands, in exasperation.

"She's going to be mad?" Tony asked looking down, putting his hand on my back.

"Furious." I said looking up through my fingers.

"Come here." He pulled my into a sideways hug, putting his head on top of mine.

"She's going to make me go back to the institute."

"Would that be such a bad thing though?" he asked, rubbing my back.

"Yes. I like helping people. Being able to actually use my powers for helping people, not wrangling some pre-teen monsters. I don't want to go back." I whispered the last part.

"You won't" he said, "I promise kid." The jet hit, what I assumed was the ground, in a large thud. "We're here he said. He let go of me, and got up. He reached up and grabbed his suitcase and passed me mine.

"Thanks." I said taking the bag, "For everything."

"You're welcome kid, now come on, you're going to love it." He wrapped his free arm around my shoulder.

The ramp of the jet went down to reveal not ground, but water. We were on a giant boat. Steve grabbed John by the hands and pushed him forward, "Walk fire boy."

John turned to me, "You let them bring me on a boat sweetheart?" his Australian voice wavering.

"I didn't know John. Maybe next time you'll stay home with Wanda." John got even whiter at that comment. The wind blew my hair around my face, making it somewhat harder to see. I pushed it out of the way, and turned to Fury, "So where are we?" I asked, yelling over the waves.

"Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean."

"Right. Cause that's very specific." I yelled.

"Location doesn't matter." Fury walked down to some soldiers. They started strapping down the jet.

"What are they doing?" I asked, turning to Tony.

"It's a surprise."

The boat started shaking, and the water around the edge was moving faster, and became white.

"Is, is this a submarine?"

"Not really." Tony said.

"It's much worse." Bruce said.

I gave a questioning look to Bruce, who gestured his arm towards the edge. I walked slowly towards the edge of the boat, and looked down. There was engines, with propellers spinning fast. "What is this?" I asked, to no one in particular.

"A heli-carrier." Clint answered, as the boat rose out of the water.

"I really hope they fixed up from last time we were here." Bruce said.

"They did, don't worry. They also got rid of your room. They put in a little cool down area, just in case, you know." Natasha said.

"Great." Bruce said.

"What happened last time you were here?" I asked looking at Bruce.

"Well, the other guy got a little restless. Broke a couple things, like a whole level." Bruce said.

"I can believe that." I said.

"I witness that." Natasha said.

"I helped with that." Thor said rather ashamedly.

The boat had gotten high in the air, and I couldn't help but look down. "Wow we're high." I said stepping back a little.

"You're not afraid of heights are you? You flew to the top of that building today." Clint said.

"No, I'm not really afraid, a little worried. How does this thing stay up?"

"A lot of engines. 4 I think." Bruce said, as we started walking to the entrance into the boat.

"There's 4. I would know. Right Stevey boy?" Tony said, as we passed Steve when we got to the bottom.

"The engines?"

"Yeah there's 4."

"There any specific reason you're coming to meet us?" I asked.

"They want us all in the debriefing room. Fury wants to talk to the new member."

"Oh great."

* * *

**A/N: Did you guess Nick Fury? If you did, then you guys are awesome. If you didn't, you're still awesome. There's a little bonding too. I just thought I should add some father/daughter bonding cause that's what the story's really supposed to be about.**

**Question, do you think I should add a love interest for Marisa? If so then describe what he should be, superhero, regular guy, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**I've also been thinking about bringing in The Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. in if you know what I mean. Anyway leave a review, and help me out, what do you want to see. Tell me, cause I'm a people pleaser.**

**Love **

**HPSlyth7Lovegood**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know its been so long since I updated, but not that long, so I hope you guys didn't miss me too much. So I did decide to throw in some Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and somebody did point out the concern of there maybe being spoilers, but since the show doesn't come out until the fall, any spoilers are probably unintentional, cause I have no idea what goes on in Joss Whedon's head. All I know is that he has a crazy-ass head, like mine. Anyway, so I'm basically going off what I know from the trailer for the show, and wikipedia. Enjoy.**

* * *

Nick's POV

The team walked into the bridge, suitcases in hand, everyone but Stark and Banner in their uniforms, if you could call Banner's a uniform, and covered in ash. "I see no one took the time to shower."

"We couldn't take it cause we didn't have it." Stark said.

"Yeah, kinda hard to shower when you've only got 5 minutes and two bathrooms."

"Ah, Mrs. Stark. Lovely to see you again."

"It's Pryde. Not Stark."

"My apologies, but until I figure out if you're on this team or not, I'm not really obliged to care."

"What do you mean IF I am on the team?"

"Mr. Stark didn't seem to think on the fact that he is not the head of this team, and he doesn't make the decisions. I do."

"She worked hard Fury. She saved lives." Stark said, defending his child.

"I don-"

"And if it wasn't for her, we might not have caught that maniac John." Clint interrupted.

"Oh, he's not a maniac, just a pyromaniac, which is why he calls himself Pyro." Pryde said.

"You know this psycho, he's just a fire enthusiast. And yes, unfortunately I do."

"How?"

"He was a family friend for a long time. Was close with Auntie Rogue. But then he started acting like an idiot again. Started setting fire to buildings for the hell of it. After a while my family said enough. I haven't seen of spoken to him since. I'm personally not a fan of people who set fire to innocent people's houses."

"I see. Any intel you can give us, anything we should know?"

"Yeah, keep him away from fire starters."

"Can't he set fire by himself? Clint asked.

"No, he can only control fire. A little match can turn into a house fire faster than you can say hot with him."

"JACKSON!" I called to a nearby agent.

"Yes sir?" He asked turning to me, "Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff."

"Jackson." They both said with a smile.

"Jackson." I said, "I need you to go down to the containing units and get rid of any source of fire. Lighters, matches, glasses and sunlight. Get rid of them, and then close all the windows. I don't want to take any chances of that idiot getting a hold of fire."

"Yes sir." Jackson walked away to the containing unity. I turned back to the team, and made a decision on the conflict that had been brewing inside of me since I picked them up. I sighed.

"Is everything okay sir?" Romanoff asked.

"Yes Natasha, it is." I said.

"No it's not sir. You never call Natasha by her first name." Barton said.

I sighed again. "You're going to want to come with me. All of you. Now." I started walking in the direction of the secret unit on the boat, then stopped and turned around. "Hill. You too."

"Yes sir." Hill caught up to speed with the rest of us.

"Fury what's going on?" Rogers asked, "Where are you taking us?"

"To the new unit. Super secretive. Only people with at least a level 7 security clearance know it exists. It's run by one of your best agents. You may know him."

"Well who is it?" Stark asked.

"You'll find out soon enough."

I walked down the labyrinth we created so no one would stumble upon the unit accidentally. We got to the doors that led into it, and I scanned my security clearance card, my hand, and my eye, then popped in the access code.

"That's a lot of security." Pryde said.

"Like I said, it's secret. We don't want just anybody knowing about this unit."

"And why is that?" Barton asked.

"For certain reasons." Everyone turned at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Who's that?" Pryde asked.

"Phil Coulson." Stark said.

"I thought my name was Agent."

Marisa's POV

"I'm not getting it." I said.

"Neither am I." Thor said, "My friend, I saw you killed. My brother, he killed you before my very eyes."

"No Thor, he injured me in front of you, you fell from the sky before I could die. Which I didn't. As you can see."

"Okay. I'm still confused." I said waving my hands like a maniac.

"Then let me explain. The director had me fake my own death."

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled and turned to Fury.

"Director?" Maria asked.

"They needed the push." He said turning to Maria.

"You said the cards were the push." Maria said, tears brimming in your eyes.

"Cards? What cards?" I asked.

"The Captain America cards." Steve said quietly. "They weren't in your jacket pocket were they Phil?"

"No, they were in my locker. Why? What did he do to my cards?"

"He covered them in blood." Maria started.

"And used them as an incentive for us to go after Loki." Natasha finished.

"Covered them in blood? They were vintage, and in mint condition!"

"We know." Everyone but me said.

"It's not like you could've complained about it. You were dead." Fury said.

"Okay, how about we talk this later. Why don't you give us the grand tour of your unit Phil?"

"That sounds like a good idea. Who are you by the way?"

"Oh. Marisa Pryde." I outstretched my hand, "I'm Tony's daughter."

"I can see that. Same facial features. Phil Coulson." He shook my hand, "Everyone follow me. I'll give you the grand tour."

He took us around the whole level, explaining everything. "We've been searching the earth, looking for anything out of the ordinary, and well, super. Been tracking them, and taking care of the cases that S.H.I.E.L.D. hasn't classified yet."

"We?" Tony asked.

"Well you can't expect me to do this on my own. I have people." We walked through a double door into what looked like some sort of lab. "Fitz! Simmons!" Phil called.

"Here!" A woman's voice called, with a British accent. She walked out of a room taking off a pair of rubber gloves, "Ah, we have guests I see. Leo, come on!"

"Sorry Jemma. This is fascinating, truly." A man in a long came out of the door, holding some sort of gun.

"Fitz, Simmons?" I asked.

"Fitz," Jemma said pointing to Leo.

"Simmons," Leo said pointing to Jemma.

"Ah." I said.

"I know it's confusing." A man in a suit similar to Phil's came in. "Agent Grant Ward. These are Agents Jemma Simmons, and Leo Fitz."

"We're trying to figure out what this thing is," Leo said holding up the charred gun.

"It's very fascinating. It's from this planet, yet it's unlike anything I have ever seen before." Jemma added.

"Fitz specializes in weapons technology and engineering, and Simmons in life sciences-" Phil started.

"Both human and alien." Jemma added.

"Yes, and bio-chemistry. Ward, where are the girls?" Phil said turning to Grant.

"Skye's playing on her computers and Melinda is working out, so the usual."

"I see. Fitz, what do you have on this thing?" Phil asked.

"Well it's definitely something to do with fire."

"Wait fire?" I asked.

"Yeah, came in on the crazy guy who started the fire in New York."

"HE HAD THAT ON HIM!" I yelled.

"Marisa what is wrong?" Tony asked putting a hand on my shoulders.

"I need to see that." I said pointing to the weapon in Leo's hand.

"Do you know what it is?" Jemma asked, "It's unlike any human technology I have ever seen." Jemma asked walking towards the gun.

"Oh I know what it is. I just need to know if it's usable."

"Yeah, it's a little blackened, but it sure as hell is usable." Leo said.

"He could've blown us right out of the sky." I whispered.

"What?" Steve asked, walking towards me.

"He could have blown us out of the sky." I said louder.

"What are you talking about?" Bruce asked.

"This is how Johnny made fast fires. It's a fire launcher. He wears it like a backpack and the launchers attach to his arms so he can control where the fire goes. He got a new design, it's smaller, more compact, easily concealable. He probably had it on under his costume."

"So you knew he had this thing?" Nick asked.

"No. I didn't. When I saw that he wasn't wearing it I thought he just used a match or a lighter to start the fire. Now, there should be a button near the wrists that would turn it on." I turned the device over and over in my hand until I came across a small button that John would press when he was bunching his hands into fists. I turned the piece away from my body, and pressed the button. A spurt of fire came out of the nozzle. My hand burned, and I dropped the pack. "OW! So I guess I got the answer to my question."

"And that question was?" Grant asked, getting up from behind a table. I looked around, and everyone was down, while Leo was extinguishing the flames.

"Maybe, why did you have to set half of my lab on fire?" Jemma yelled.

"What the hell was that?" Two women walked into the room from different directions, one dressed casually, and the other dressed like she just went to the gym.

"Jemma, are you okay?" The casually dressed one walked over to Jemma to make sure she was alright, since she looked paler then a ghost, "Can someone please explain to me why the hell the lab is on fire? Fitz if you have been messing around again, I swear-"

"It was my fault." I said. The two new women stared at me.

"And who are you?" The workout girl asked.

"It's fine Melinda." Jemma said to the woman, "Skye, I am fine, Marisa here was helping us figure out what that thing was." She gestured to the fire pack Leo was now gently placing on the table, "Now what was that answered question?"

"Right. Look, I know Johnny, and he can be pretty insane at points, but if there is one thing I know for sure, it's that he doesn't give up without a fight. So when he gave up so easily today, I instantly started questioning it. Why on earth is Johnny not fighting back? Now I find out that not only did he have his fire pack on the plane with him, but it was working, I'm wondering why didn't he use it?"

"Well, why didn't he?" Skye asked looking at me annoyed.

"On the building," Clint said looking at me, "He said something about him only being the messenger."

"Exactly, so obviously whoever is controlling Johnny doesn't want him to do anything to us." I said.

"You're good," Fury said.

"Thank you. So what does this mean, am I on the team or not?" I asked looking at him in the eye, like seriously this guy only had one eye. Oh lord, so many things can happen in one day.

"You seem like an asset." Fury said.

"Wait, you mean she's joining the Avengers?" Skye asked looking at me, then turning to Fury, "Just because she knew a little bit about some psycho?"

"No, she has skills. Skills we can use." Fury said turning to her.

"Like what?" She asked turning her head back to me.

"There's a reason my dad calls me Scarlet Mind. First of all, the outfit, I mean I am covered in red. Second of all, it may have something to do with this." I thought hard about being in the air, that was how I could get myself to fly, thinking real hard about it. In just a few moments, I was in the air. "And I can also make people do whatever I want, with a little thinking. Like I could have Fury slap himself across the face." I turned and thought about it.

"OW! I will not have somebody controlling my body!" Fury yelled at me in the air.

"Sorry, had to. How about something a little tougher. Thor is a tricky one, I have never had to work that hard to get somebody to do what I wanted them to. Thor, slap yourself." I said, and thought about Thor hitting himself in the face multiple times.

His hand moved slightly up, but stopped before coming close to his face, "Nice try dear one." I glared, thinking harder and harder, until *SLAP!*

"HAHA!" I snickered, "Sorry, but I had to display."

"You must stop doing that." Thor said.

"So how are you flying?" Jemma asked looking up at me.

"I'm willing my body to fly, just liked I willed Thor and Fury to slap themselves."

"That is so cool." Leo said, gawking a little bit.

"Thanks." Jemma glanced between me and Leo, and glared a little bit.

"How about you help me with this fire pack, you seem to know about it." Jemma asked, trying to change the topic.

"Yeah sure. I'll just get settled in first. Where are we staying again?" I turned my attention to Fury.

"Oh right, Ward, show them to their rooms. Don't let anyone know where you came from."

"Yes sir, if you would all follow me, on foot if you please." He glanced back at me.

"Sorry," I lowered myself down, and started walking the moment my foot touched the ground.

* * *

**A/N: So I promise a love interest for Marisa will come in soon. I have had some thinking going on in that crazy-ass mind of mine, and I have a couple ideas. But I still want your opinions. Do you want it to be an agent, a superhero, a bad guy turned good, maybe all of the above mixed together. Let me know, cause hey I am a people pleaser, or at least I try to be, doesn't always work out.**

**Love **

**HPSlyth7Lovegood**


	8. Chapter 8 (REPOST)

**A/N: Well my people I am back. I would've written more, but the only reason I got so many chapters up in the beginning was because I would bring my computer back and forth with my to school, and did it in my spare time. So updates might be a little less then what I gave you in the beginning. It happens, I am sorry. BLAME MY FINALS IN 3 WEEKS! Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**Oh, and about the chapter being posted twice, there was a malfunction in my Doc Manager, where my document pasted to it twice, so that made the chapter put on twice. Sowwy.**

* * *

Marisa's POV

We walked down the halls of the boat until we stopped at a door. It was large and had the number B20. "Ms. Pryde, this is your room." Grant said to me.

"Thanks Grant, and please, call me Marisa. Ms. Pryde is my mother, or was." I said.

I opened the door and looked around, it was smaller than the rooms at Stark Tower, but still bigger than the one I had back at the institute. I walked over to the bed and placed my suitcase down on the bed, and took a look around. Walls were all white, and the furniture was all a dark grey. "Jeez, have they never heard of variety. Some colour would be nice." I said to myself. There was a wardrobe cabinet and a dresser with a vanity mirror on top. I looked myself over, covered in soot and ash from the fire. "Yeah, you need a shower," I said pointing to the mirror.

I walked over to the suitcase and started digging through all of the bags, "Come on, where are you?" I said while I kept digging. I finally found they bag from the hair salon, "There we are." I grabbed the shampoo and conditioner out of the bag, grabbed the scented body wash from the Bath and Body Works bag. "Okay, let's go." I walked into the bathroom that was attached to my room. I took off my dirty clothes, and popped into the shower. The warm water ran down my back, stinging the burns I had gotten, I would have to get them looked at. They may only be 1st degree burns, but they hurt like a son of a bitch.

When I finished I walked back into my room, body and hair wrapped in a towel, ash covered clothes in my hand. I put the clothes to the side, hopefully there was some sort of laundry room around here. I walked over to my suitcase and went through the many bags of clothes I now owned. I grabbed a peach flowy, see through, blouse, a whit tank top to go underneath, a pair of skinny jeans, and a brown leather jacket with a pair of brown leather high heel ankle booties to match. I got dressed, dried my hair with the blow dryer they provided, I was starting to feel a little more normal. I did my makeup, and started unpacking my many clothes. Underwear and tanks in the top drawer of the dresser, shirts in the middle drawer, and pants in the bottom drawer, jackets all in the wardrobe with the shoes on the floor of the wardrobe. I was making use of the space. I put all my toiletries in the bathroom, stuffed my suitcase on the top shelf in the wardrobe, and lied down on my bed to relax. I shut my eyes and just took in the silence.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* My eyes snapped open. You've got to be kidding me.

I walked over to the door and opened it, expecting Tony or Fury, but no, it was someone I didn't know. "Hello, Ms. Pryde? I'm Agent Callahan. Director Fury told me to show you around the boat." There was a boy standing in front of me. I am not kidding you, he was 18 at most, only a few years older than me. He had dark brown hair, so dark it was almost black. His eyes were a deep gray, and they were gorgeous. His face was just plain handsome, prominent cheek bones, and a broad jaw, with an almost permanent scowl. He wore a suit, kind of like Grant and Phil's. "Ms. Pryde?" He asked getting my attention. And he got it.

"I assume Director Fury didn't tell you not to call me Ms. Pryde. The name is Marisa." I held out my hand waiting for him to shake it. He didn't.

"Ms. I've only been asked to show you around the boat, nothing more."

"Well, I don't care. I'm Marisa, and you are?" I asked, hand still outstretched.

"Agent Callahan." Still refusing to shake my hand.

"Okay, you're making this difficult. What's your first name, it can't be agent, can it?"

"No, it's Peter." He finally looked me and the eye, and he smiled, slightly, "No one's ever really taken interest in me before. I'm Peter." He said shaking my hand.

"And I'm Marisa."

"Nice to meet you." He said looking down at me.

"You too."

"Well looky here!" We both turned to see Tony walking down the hall.

"Oh no." I mumbled.

"What?" Peter asked looking down at me, but I didn't take my eyes off of Tony.

"Well hello there, names Tony Stark, and you are?" Tony asked stepping between me and Peter. You have got to be joking.

"This is not happening!" I mumbled again.

"Agent Callahan sir." Peter said, reverting back to his stiff posture.

"Ah, Agent Callahan. Well it's nice to meet you. Now, do you know who I am?" He asked.

"Tony Stark sir?" Peter asked questioningly, then shooting me a look of confusion.

"Yes, but I'm also Marisa's father." Tony wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close.

"I didn't know sir, the Director only asked me to show he-"

"I don't care what the Director asked you to do, she is my daughter, and I can show her around." He started walking with me squeezed to his ribs. This is not happening.

"No you won't Tony." I grabbed his hand and removed it from my shoulder. "Look, I'm glad you want to show me around, but how long were you actually on this boat the last time?"

"A couple days." Tony said looking down at me.

"Yeah, and Peter has been here for much longer than that. I think I'll let him show me around." I walked back towards Peter, "Let's go."

"Right ma'am, this way." He walked forward, in a stiff posture until we were out of sight of Tony. He slumped down a little as though he was taking a breath. "What just happened?" Peter asked looking at me.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I swear I have only known him a few days, so if he's crazy I have no idea about it." I looked up at him until we both started breaking out into laughter.

"So is he really over protective?" He asked after he got the chance breathe.

"Apparently. Like I said, I've only known him a few days.

"I see. I have to admit it's kind of cool having another teenager on board. You're what, 16?"

"You actually know how old I am, you're the first person to guess right. Everyone thinks I'm 14."

"Well, I guess I just knew."

"Yeah, I guess you did." We walked in silence for a minute, "So, what's first on the tour?" I asked looking up at him. Even in heels, he was still a few inches taller than me.

"Well first is the cafeteria. This way." We walked and turned until we came into this big room with tables, and there on the other side was the rest of the team, laughing.

"Hey guys!" I called waving at them.

Everyone looked up at me, and smiled, "Hey Marisa, come on, Clint was just telling the funniest story." Natasha said waving me over.

"Yeah sure," I looked up at Peter, "Wanna come?"

"I really should repo-"

"Oh, come on, what's a couple minutes?" I took his hands and looked up at him, I then realized what I did, and released his hands instantly. "Sorry." I looked down at my feet. Great move Marisa, just great.

He laughed, I looked up at him, "You're right. What's a couple minutes?"

I smiled, "Alright then, come on." I grabbed one of his hands, not even thinking, and pulled him over to the table, well not really pull, but whatever.

"So, there I was, I had this one guy in a choke hold, and the other two were pointing their guns right at me. I gripped this guy tighter, and then he starts screaming like a little girl. It was so funny I damn near let go of his head," Clint said, the other started laughing, "He started screaming so high, that his teammates started laughing their heads off. They dropped the guns and started clenching their stomachs laughing."

"You're kidding." Bruce said.

"I'm not. Then, to top it all off, this one over here," He pointed to Natasha, "shoots both of them, making the one in my choke hold scream more."

"Hey guys," I said sitting down, still holding Peter's hand, totally unaware of the fact.

"Hey Marisa," Natasha said, biting into what looked like souvlaki.

"What is that," I asked, pointing to the food in Natasha's hand.

"Shawarma. You're dad had us all try it after the fight. Have to admit, it's pretty good." Steve said, through a mouthful of the stuff.

"Well, what can I say, I have good taste." Tony said walking into the room, "Two please!" Tony called to the kitchen.

"Do you want some?" I asked looking at Peter.

"Yeah sure." He said nodding.

"Make that three please!" I called into the kitchen.

"First you're having him give you the tour, then you order his food." He looked down, "And now you're holding hands with this guy?"

"What?" I looked down, and I realised I was in fact still holding hands with him, "Oh, sorry." I released his hand, and looked over at Natasha, making sure my hair was covering my face.

Tony sat down across from me, and handed me my Shawarma. I looked up, and noticed that Peter didn't have any.

"Tony, where's Peter's?"

"At the counter," He said not looking up from his food.

"I'll go get it." Peter said standing up.

"No, I'll get it." I got up and walked towards the counter and grabbed the Shawarma, I looked at the lady behind the counter, "Can I have a glass of water as well please?"

"Sure thing sweetheart." She put in ice, filled it up, and handed it to me, "There you go sweetie. Enjoy."

"Thank you." I said. I walked back towards the table, while walking past Tony, I dumped the water on his head, and handed Peter his food, "Here you go." I said.

The entire team was holding back laughs, Thor wasn't succeeding to well. "Marisa? What the hell was that for?" Tony asked looking at me.

"For being a total douche bag." I said sitting down right next to Peter, I took a bite out of the Shawarma, "This is really good," I said with my mouthful.

"How was I a total douche bag?" Tony asked me, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Oh don't pretend, you've been acting like that ever since you saw Peter talking to me. I'm sorry, but you do not get to play the over protective dad role. I've known you for two days, that is a role you have to earn." I took another bite of my food. The entire table went quiet, including Peter, who hadn't even taken a bite of his food.

"Well, sorry I was trying to be a father. I'm gonna finish this in my room." He started walking away, then turned back to look at the rest of the team, "Thanks for backing me up guys. Great job. I thought we were supposed to be a team, no friends."

"Tony I-"

"Don't Natasha." Tony raised his hand, and walked away.

After her left the whole room was silent for a good five minutes. No one touched their food, no one even moved. "UGH!" I yelled. I plunged my face into my hands.

Natasha started rubbing my back soothingly with one hand, her other clutched in Clint's. "I know sweetie," She said quietly.

"He's just so stubborn! How does he expect me to let him be my father, when he pulls stunts like, well THAT!" I turned to look at Natasha.

"I've never seen him like that, and I've known him for a couple of years. He's never spoken to anyone like that. Ever."

"I should go talk to him." I started standing up, then everyone said no all at once.

"Don't," Natasha said.

"You'll only make it worse," Bruce said.

"Give him a minute to cool down," Steve said.

"It's not a pretty sight when Tony is angry," Clint said.

"Let him breathe, he is very angered," Thor said.

Now this may have seemed easy to understand, but you have no idea how creepy it was. It was one after another, as though it had been rehearsed. I looked at all of them, something told me this wasn't a joke, and that I oughta listen to them, "Fine, I'll let him cool down. In fact, I'll let him come to me." I sat back down, and started eating my Shawarma again, when I saw that Peter hadn't given his food a second glance. "Peter, you alright?" I looked over at him, but he just kept staring forward.

"I have to go. I'll speak to you in a bit." He didn't even look back at me as he ran out of the room, leaving his Shawarma behind.

* * *

**A/N: AND THE LOVE INTEREST HAS BEN INTRODUCED! Now I took all of your suggestions into consideration, and the winner is...JUST KIDDING You're going to have to read to find out! Trust me guys, y'all are stuck on an emotional rollercoaster, and I am the control panel, that has coffee spilt on it, so it is malfunctioning so badly, you don't know what's going to happen.**

**ENJOY!**

**Love **

**HPSlyth7Lovegood**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So this is a little bit of a short chapter for me, but it has what some people have been asking for. Am I going to tell you? NOPE! Enjoy.**

* * *

Marisa's POV

Later that day I was lying on my bed, staring at the bare ceiling, asking myself so many questions. Why did Tony act like that? Why did Peter leave so suddenly? Was it because of Tony? Was it because of me? Did I do something wrong?

"Ugh!" I turned over and put my face in my pillow. "MEN!" I yelled into the pillow. The questions had just started coming back into my head when I was distracted by a knock on the door. Maybe it was Pater. "Just a second!" I called. I got up from the bed as fast as possible. I ran over to the vanity, brushed my hair, and fixed my makeup, the ran back to the bed and put my boots back on. "Coming!" I called. I opened the door, in hopes of seeing Peter, but I didn't. "Oh, hey Jemma."

"I'm not who you were hoping for, was I?" Jemma said looking at me.

"No, no. It's-it's fine. What's up?" I said.

"I thought maybe you could help me with the fire launcher. If you don't want to that's fine, but you seemed to know a lot about it."

"Oh right, yeah I forgot. Yeah sure, I'd be happy to help. Anything that lets me gets my mind off of things, and makes me useful." I closed the door, and started walking with Jemma down the hall toward the lab.

"So, Tony's your dad?" Jemma said looking at me.

"Uh, yeah. Can we please not talk about Tony?"

"Yeah of course." We walked a good while in silence, "So about that fire launcher, do you know anything about the technology involved?"

"Well the guy Johnny used to work for is pretty good with metals. He can control them basically. So he might have been able to create something almost unearthly like."

"How does he control metals?" Jemma asked turning to me as we reached the door to the lab.

"Well he has this power of magnetism. So he can do whatever he wants with metals. I've seen that man take a metal wrench and turn it into a ball, and play catch with it."

"Wow impressive." The door opened and we walked into the lab, "Skye, have you got anything?"

"Well I've got some scans of the thing, but I can't understand it. It's very odd." Skye looked up and noticed me, "Hey Marisa." She said waving.

"Hey Skye." I said waving back at her.

"Marisa is going to help us." Jemma said walking towards the table and putting on some safety goggles, a lab coat, and tying her hair back.

"Okay, can you get a look at these scans?" Skye said waving me over towards the big computer monitor.

"Yeah, sure." I walked over and looked at the screen. Skye was right, this was odd. "This, is very odd. I don't know where Johnny could've gotten his hands on it."

"So are you saying that this Magneter-"

"Magneto." I said quickly.

"Right, didn't make this?" Jemma asked looking at me.

"Who's Magneto?" Skye asked looking between Jemma and me.

"He's an old family friend. He likes making things, he can control metals so he makes it into whatever he wants. But here's the thing, I don't know. Let me call him." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my new cellphone that Pepper picked up for me. I scrolled through my contacts until I saw the name _Erik "Magneto" Lensherr _I pressed the call button and put the phone on speaker. The phone rang three times until he answered.

"Hello?"

"Erik, it's Marisa."

"Marisa. How are you?" He asked, his voice perking up a tad.

"I'm great, listen, I have a problem." I said staring at the screen.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's about Johnny."

"What did that maniac do now?" His voice angered slightly.

"Apparently he was sent by someone to burn down a building." I said.

"Are you implying that it was me, cause I assure you it was not."

"No, no, I know it wasn't you. Johnny said it was someone we didn't want to meet, so I already knew it wasn't you. Anyway, that's not what I'm calling about, we have Johnny locked up, and all fire starters have been taken away from the idiot."

"Good, good plan." He said.

"Well here's the thing, he had his fire launcher on him the entire time we were on the helicopter to where we are now, and it was fully functional, so he could have blown us out of the sky if he wanted to."

"Well, why didn't you take it away from him?" Erik asked.

"I didn't know he had it. Looks like he's gotten a new one, WAY more compact then the previous one. It's small enough for him to hide under his suit if he wanted to, and I guess that's what he did. Look, all I need to know was if you were making him an upgraded version or something like that, because this technology is off the charts. The only person I know who could possibly make something like this would be you, because of well, you know."

"Yes, well that is true. But I have not been making him an upgrade. Could you possibly send me a picture of the scan, or something along the lines of it. I could possibly tell you who made it."

I looked between Jemma and Skye, "It could be our only shot of finding out who made this thing, and that can lead us to finding out who's controlling Johnny."

Jemma and Skye looked between one another. Skye nodded, "Do it." She said.

"Okay, I'm sending you a picture right now." I took a picture of the scan and sent it to Erik.

"Thank you Marisa." A bang came from the background, followed by the muffled voice of Logan.

"That's a S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier!" He said. I bolted my head up and looked at the girls. They both turned white.

"Marisa, do you want to tell me why you are on a S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier?" Erik asked, innocently.

"Have you been tracking my phone?" I yelled into the mouthpiece.

"First of all, that hurt my ear, and secondly, no I wasn't tracking your call. Your mother on the other hand, has been."

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"What's going on?" Phil ran into the room followed by Grant, Leo, Fury, Peter, and the team, including Tony.

"We've got a problem." I said looking up, then focused my attention back on the phone, "Erik, what are you even doing at the institute."

"Well, when your mother said you ran away, I was eager to help." Erik said matter-of-factly.

"She didn't run away, her mother dropped her on my doorstep." Tony said walking over to the phone.

"TONY!" A yell came from the phone, oh dear god.

"That's my name." Tony said, oh no.

"Tony, please don't try to be funny, you're only going to make things wors-"

"Tony why do you have my daughter?" My mom yelled on the other line.

"Kitty?" Tony asked.

"Yes, Kitty, now why do you have my child with you?"

"You dropped her at my place. Didn't you?"

"No I didn't. Marisa ran off a couple of weeks ago." Kitty said.

"No, Marisa told me that you left her-Marisa, did you run away?" Tony asked looking at me.

"Did I not mention that? Wow I really thought I did. Whoops, the things that just slip out of your mind." I said trying to act innocent. This was not going good.

"What do you mean slip out of your mind, that isn't something that just slips out of your mind." Tony said.

"Look I'm sorry, I just really wanted to meet my father." I said.

"You could've asked me!" My mom yelled on the other end.

"Well whenever I did, all you said was that he was always the guy that you dated in college then had a one night stand with 10 years later."

"Well, that's all you needed to know." Mom said.

"Well, it's not what I wanted to know." I retorted.

"Should we go?" Natasha asked looking at Tony and me.

"No, it's fine." I said to her, then turned my attention back to the phone, "Mom, you should've known that if you weren't going to tell me anything, then I was going to find out for myself. Wonder where I learned that from."

"I knew you were spending too much time with Rogue!" Mom yelled.

"EY! Don't pull me into this Kitty!" Rogue called.

"Look, I'm coming to get you." Mom said.

"No you're not!" I yelled.

"Yes, I am! You shouldn't have left in the first place, and now you're making everyone worry here." Mom said.

"I left a note!"

"A note isn't going to cut it young lady. You're going to come home whether you like it or not." The was a click, which was then followed by a dial tone.

"What was that all about?" Jemma asked.

"My mom is coming to pick me up." I said quietly. I pushed back the tears that were starting to brim in my eyes. I was finally starting to feel worth something, I was able to help people. I grew more and more upset the more I thought about it.

Natasha was saying something to Tony when I said, "I'm sorry, I have to go." I pushed my way out of the room, trying to get out without someone noticing I was crying. I hated crying in front of people, but I felt a hand on my arm. I was turned around, and I looked up to see Peter.

His hard façade faded away, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"No, I have to go. Please let me go." Peter let go of my arm, knowing that it didn't matter what people saw, I looked up at everyone, "I'm sorry." I said.

I ran out of the room, and hoped that no one would follow me.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it folks, we're getting some X-Men action in here. Whedon only knows what'll happen next. Even I don't know. No seriously guys, can one of you tell me. JUST KIDDING! No but what I am saying is that I am making this up as I go along, I write what feels right. Anyway, I want to thank all of you guys for the support and the constant egging on, telling me to write more, cause I honestly would have stopped this a while back if it wasn't for all of you guys. Seriously I think when the day comes that I have to bring this story to a close, I might cry. I'm not saying BEWARE or anything, there is still so much I want to do with this, but when it comes, it will be a very sad time. Thanks guys.**

**Love**

**HPSlyth7Lovegood**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm not going to say anything. But I think you're really going to like this chapter. Not one of my best, but it has a good plot twi-yeah I'm going to stop talking. Enjoy.**

* * *

Marisa's POV

I ran down the halls, passing many agents, keeping my head down. I didn't want to leave. I was happy here, I felt of use, I wasn't just the babysitter.

I ran until I burst through my door, I ran and laid on my bed face down crying into my pillow, Thank God I was wearing waterproof makeup. I turned over and hugged the pillow to my chest, my eyes still clouded with tears. I didn't want to go back to being the babysitter for the 12 year olds, and everyone's kids. I wanted to help people, be able to use my powers for good, and not for making Scott Jr. stop eating paste.

I heard a clicking coming from down the halls, please don't be for me, I thought. The clicking stopped by my room, and then came to my bed.

"I knew you would be here." A woman's voice said. She pulled me into a hug, I looked up to see Natasha. "Don't worry," she said, "It's just me."

I nodded and hugged her back, just crying, "I don't want to go," I whispered, "I'm so happy here, I can help here. Please don't let her take me back."

"I won't let her. I promise. Tony is thinking of a couple of things to say to your mother when she gets here. You're not going to go anywhere, we like you too much. You're one of us now." She hugged me tighter.

"Thank you," I whispered into her shoulder. I let go and started wiping away my tears. I looked around my room, and my stomach dropped. "Someone's been in my room." I said.

"What?" Natasha asked.

"Someone's been in my room. Look." My clothes were thrown everywhere, all of my underwear, and shirts, the wardrobe doors were thrown open, and the jackets and shoes were all over the place. I got up from my bed and ran to the bathroom, it was almost the exact same scene, soaps and shampoos were thrown everywhere. The shower curtain had been pulled down, with the water running in the tub, and the tub had just started to over flow. I walked inside, and looked at the open medicine cabinet. I closed the door, slowly, feeling like I was in a horror movie, and sure enough the mirror was broken, broken glass fell everywhere.

"What happened in here?" I heard Fury say. I ran back into the other room, the whole team was there. I'm talking the team, Phil, Grant, Leo, Jemma, Skye, Melinda, and Peter. "Look Pryde, I know you're upset, but that doesn't mean you can trash your room."

"It wasn't me." I said. "I've been gone for what, 2 minutes? Do you honestly think I could do all of this in 2 minutes. You haven't even seen the bathroom yet.

Everyone walked over to the bathroom, "Oh my God." Bruce said, "Who the hell did this?" He asked looking at me.

"That's just it, I don't know. But they did seem to have fun with my new things." I walked over to the tub and turned the taps off. "Can you hold this?" I asked handing my jacket to Bruce, he nodded as I rolled up the sleeves of my blouse and pulled out the plug. I shook my hand dry, rolled down my sleeve, and took my jacket back from Bruce, "Thanks." I said. He smiled.

"Well, whoever did this clearly isn't a fan of subtlety." Tony said looking around the room.

"Hey guys, check this out." I heard Skye said from the other room. I lifted myself into the air and flew over to where she was standing, "What is it?" I asked hovering above the ground. She handed me an envelope.

"You might want to read this." She said. The note wasn't hand written, but in cut out magazine letters.

"Wow, cliché much?" I asked looking at the note.

MARISA The front of the envelope said. I tore open the envelope, and pulled out the note inside, and read it out loud.

LEAVE NOW OR YOU WILL BE HURT

"Give me that." Phil took the letter from my hands. He looked at the note.

"Who the hell would threaten you?" Bruce asked me, "Do you have any enemies from the institute."

"No, I never left the house sometimes." I said fly pacing. Flacing as I called it.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked.

"Flacing." I said simply.

"What?"

"Fly pacing." I explained.

"Oh."

"Are we even sure it is a threat," said Peter looking up at me, making me stop, "I mean, it could be a warning."

"A warning? No, people write a warning in their own handwriting, or the send a phone call, or a video message. No through some magazine cut out note." I said, coming down to look at him. I flew away from him and continued in my flacing.

"I will go have this scanned for prints." Phil said, about to leave the room.

"Oh no you won't." Fury said, "You're still dead, remember. Jemma, take Leo and go have it scanned for prints."

"Yes sir," They both said.

Jemma took the letter from Phil with a pair of tweezers, and put it in a bag. "Sorry Phil."

"It's okay." He said. He handed over the note and walked over to me, "Are you okay?" He asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, just a little peeved is all." I put my hands on my head. I looked around the room and realized something, "SHIT!" I yelled.

"What?" Everyone left in the room turned to me.

"If my mom is coming, which she is, then I have got to clean this place UP! She is going to have a conniption if she sees this mess." I started flying around frantically, picking up tops and throwing them onto my bed so I could fold them.

"Well you could tell her it wasn't your fault." Natasha said, watching me fly.

I stopped, "Do you want to explain that to an angry mutant mom who just found out her child ran away to go be with her biological dad?"

Natasha opened her mouth, and then closed it again. "You're good." She said cocking her eye brow, "I'll help." She started picking up jackets.

"I can take the bathroom," said Melinda.

"And I can help in here as well," Skye said.

"Awesome, thanks." I said to them.

"Anything we can d-"

"NO!" We all yelled.

"Come on boys, out the door." I said with a wave of my hand, making them form a clump around Phil so he wouldn't be seen, and leaving the room.

I took a hold of grabbing clothes off the ground, Skye dealt with folding, and Natasha tackled hanging. I put the shoes by Natasha, "Those go on the bottom floor of the wardrobe." I said.

"Okay." Natasha started lining up the shoes. After about five minutes I closed the last drawer on the dresser, and straightened out the vanity.

"Okay, let's go help Melinda." Skye said.

We all ran towards the bathroom and saw Melinda putting all the soaps on the counter. "I didn't know where you wanted them." She said looking at me.

"That's fine, I'll put them away." I started grabbing bottles and putting them where they were before. Everything was starting to look back to normal, until we looked down at the ground. Towels were soaked through. "Oh. My. God."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Skye said behind me.

"How the hell are we going to get all of this cleaned up?" I asked.

"Could you use some help?" I turned around at the familiar voice. The biggest smile came across my face.

"Auntie Jean!" I ran over to her and hugged her.

"Haha, yes it's me hun. So," She pushed me out to arms reach, "What happened in here."

"Someone threatened me. They destroyed my room. We've gotten everything done mostly, but there's still the water."

"Well, I can take care of that." Jean raised above the ground and lifted her hands, lifting the water with them, thankfully avoiding all of us. She formed the water into a ball, and put it in the tub, then let go. She then telekinetically lifted the towels and rung them out about the tub, and hung them up to dry. She lowered herself, back into a standing position, "There, that should do it."

"Jean, you are a lifesaver." I said to her.

"Well thank you, now come on, there are more here waiting for you." That's when the realization of why Jean was here, hit me.

"You've come to take me back home. Haven't you?" I asked.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm sorry, but it's for your own good." Jean said.

"I'm not going back. I can make this choice myself. Me staying is good." I lifted myself off the ground, and zoomed out of the room faster than you could say Warp Speed (**A/N: STAR TREK! Sorry, had to. Please continue reading.**) I went past the team as they were heading towards the bridge.

"Marisa?" Tony called.

"They're here." I called back. I flew towards the stairs heading onto the top of the boat. I saw the blackbird and the X-Jet, everyone had finished unloading, and the professor was just rolling down the ramp. I lowered myself down and started walking towards them, the wind blowing my hair around my face. "I'm not going back!" I called.

Everyone turned their attention to me, even Hank, but he kept some attention on the professor and his chair. "Marisa! What happened to you?" Mom asked looking at me, "Your hair, and your clothes, and what happened to your hand."

"Nevermind. I'm not going back."

Mom seemed to snap back to reality, "Oh yes you are young lady. You don't have a choice. You may not like it now, but you'll thank me later. It's for your own good."

"You know what, that's exactly what Jean said. 'It's for your own good.' I think I can decide what's good for me, thanks."

The rest of my team ran up the stairs, and stood behind me, even Phil and the others were there. Even Peter was there.

"Tony! How dare you corrupt my child into thinking this is good for her!" Mom yelled.

"Kitty calm down," Lance said placing an arm around Mom's shoulder.

"She's my child to Kitty!" Tony called, thank God he was on my side.

"Oh no she's not! I'm the one that raised her, not you. I'm the one that bathed her, not you!" Kitty yelled.

"Maybe that's cause you didn't tell him about me! You always told me he wanted nothing to do with me, but he seemed genuinely surprised when he met me!" I yelled at her.

"We were better off without him." Mom said.

"You might have been, but I wasn't." I said back to her. I heard Jean flying, and next thing I knew her hand was around my wrist.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but this is what's best." She started pulling me up.

"No, Jean. It's not. Now put me down!" I focused all my energy on her, and made her let go of my wrist. I fell a couple of feet, before stopping myself. I lowered myself back down to the ground.

"Taking me back, may seem what's best for you guys, but it's not what's best for me."

"Look kid, we get it, you made some friends, and you helped some people. You've had your fill, now can you please come to your senses and get over here." The gruff voice said. Logan stepped forward in his plaid shirt and leather jacket. Typical Logan.

"Logan, this isn't some little adventure. I am helping people. I am making a difference, and that's all I ever wanted to do. I figured when I was fourteen I could do that with the X-Men, but my powers were late. Even when my powers came in, you guys wouldn't even consider putting me on the team."

"You didn't have the skills yet kid, you're still a runt." Logan said.

"No, I have the skills, and you know it. I practised with Scott and Kurt since I was a kid, and the better I got, the more you guys would try and shove me down. Look, I love you guys, but I don't want to be the mutant babysitter anymore."

"Is that what you think you are to us?" Rogue asked, walking towards me.

"No. That's what I know I am to you. Just because I'm the only one that can stop Scott Jr. from eating all the paste out of the container. 'Marisa, you can't come, you have to take care of the kids.' Even if those kids weren't around, there would still be some excuse for you to leave me behind all the effing time." I looked at them all.

"We just wanted to keep you safe." Kurt said, walking up to his sister.

"I know that, but I can handle myself." I said to him.

"It's true she can." Clint said stepping forward.

"And who are you?" Rogue asked looking at him.

"Clint Barton, I'm a friend of Tony's. Earlier this morning there was a large fire in New York, and it was started by a mutant, who you may know. St. John Allerdyce."

"Johnny!" A shriek came. Sure enough Wanda pushed through the crowd, "Where is he?" She asked, trying to keep her temper down.

"In custody. The thing is, if it wasn't for Marisa," Clint put his hand on my shoulder, "We might not have been able to stop that fire. Marisa was able to talk him into giving up."

"What?" Wanda asked looking at me.

"Yeah."

"We have John Allerdyce in custody in the lower level containing units here on board," Fury said stepping forward.

"Fury." Logan said.

"Logan, Professor Xavier, good to see you again. If needed you can stay on the boat for a while to help us figure out what he is up to."

"They're needed," I said. Everyone looked at me in surprise. "This doesn't change anything. I'm not going back, whether you like it or not, but you can help. You know John far better than I ever could."

"And you still need me," Erik stepped forward, "Remember."

"How could I forget?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Great, then everyone, please follow me." Fury turned and walked down the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Well? Well? Yeah I do that sometimes. Tell me what you thought, and what more do you want. PLEASE TELL ME I NEED GUIDANCE! Seriously guys, this is your story as much as it is mine.**

**Love**

**HPSlyth7Lovegood**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey, so I am back guys. I am so glad you guys supported me on my little month long (Not on purpose) hiatus. I honestly hated not being able to post to you guys, but it's kinda hard to get invested in something, and not be able to share. So I am sorry to say, I haven't written anything past this. But I will. I promise. And once I get internet back on my net book, I will be back in business baby. Anyway, I'm not going to keep you, I know you guys really want to read this, so here you go! **

* * *

Marisa's POV

We all followed Fury down to the containing units. Mom kept trying to get close to me, but I kept inching towards Tony. After a while I was walking right beside him. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You okay?" He asked quietly so only I could hear, leaning his head towards me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm good. I am okay."

Tony looked down at me, "Are you telling that to me, or to yourself?"

I looked up at him, not hiding my surprise, "Dude, that was deep."

"I have my moments," he said looking forward.

"It's just this whole Mom wanting me back home thing. I don't think she understands what being here means to me." I said, still looking up at Tony.

"Well," he said looking back down at me, "You're with us now. And we're not letting you go." He put his arm around my shoulder and squeezed tight.

I laughed, "Thanks."

"Okay ladies and gentlemen. Here we are." We looked at a dark pane of glass, "Bring up the lights in the room," Fury said turning to the guard.

"Yes sir."

The lights flashed on in the room beyond the glass, it even hurt my eyes from the sudden rush of white light. "This, is St. John Allerdyce." Fury said pointing to the glass. I looked forward letting my eyes adjust. The man that sat there was bruised and cut and had a black eye, but he was St. John Allercyde.

"What the hell did you do? Beat him to death?" I yelled looking at Fury.

"We did what was necessary to get the answers we needed." Fury said in all seriousness.

"Did that involve practically killing the man?" Wanda yelled. Oh no.

"Wanda, I need you to calm down," The professor said rolling forward.

"I can't professor, look at what they did to John." She said pointing at the glass, her hands glowing the slight blue.

"Wanda the professor is right, calm down." Rogue said stepping towards her.

"Come on Wanda," Mom said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Do I need to take some off?" Rogue asked looking at her seriously.

"Rogue, be careful you've been pushing it lately." Scott said.

"Yeah, you nearly passed out the last time." Kurt said, his eyes full of concern.

"I can handle it." Rogue said. She took off one of her gloves and held her hand out to Wanda. Mom stepped back a bit, as did I.

"What's going on?" Tony whispered to me.

"It's Auntie Rogue's powers. Don't touch her."

"Ma'am, I don't get what you're doing, but please put your hand down." Steve said moving towards Rogue, reaching for her bare hand.

"No, Steve do-" But it was too late. Steve had touched her hand. "STEVE!" I yelled. Theflashing had started and I raced over to Steve and pulled his hand off of Rogue. Steve fell down onto me, unconscious. Man he was heavy. "Can someone get him off of me?" I yelled. The guys all bent down and pulled Steve off of me, Thor threw him over his shoulder.

"Rogue's unconscious." Hank said.

"Dammit." Kurt said. Jean telekinetically put Rogue's glove back on her hand so no one else would be knocked out. Hank threw Rogue over his shoulder, with a slight protest from Kurt, "Remy's not going to be happy." Kurt said.

"Remy is coming?" I ask in disbelief, while Tony reached his hand out to help me up.

"Yes he's taking one of my spare jets." Erik said.

"I love how you say your spare jet." I said sarcastically as Tony pulled me up.

"Okay wait." Tony said getting everyone's attention. "Can someone please explain what the hell just happened? How did one of the strongest men I have ever met, get knocked out by touching some girl?"

"What Tony is trying to say," I said trying to calm down Kurt who I could see was turning red, even though his image inducer wasn't acting up, "Is that he doesn't fully understand the situation."

Kurt started to calm down, Scott put a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down bro," He sadi patting his shoulder, "Well I assume you know about Marisa being a mutant."

"Oh they know," I said lifting myself off the ground, "I couldn't keep it in for long."

"Well we're all mutants."

"They know that too." I said from above.

"Rogue's power is just a little, stronger than the rest of ours" Scott said ignoring me.

"Explain this to me please." Tony said.

"Rogue can absorb people in a way." Jean said.

"Life forces, memories, abilities, and in the case of mutants, powers. Everything about you flows into her." Kurt said.

"Oh," Tony said.

"Can we please focus on why we are here!" Fury said, "I'll have someone take them to the infirmary."

"No! Rogue stays with us." Kurt said defensively.

"Kurt," I said walking over to him, "Its fine. Just keep an eye on her."

"Now back to why we are here," Fury said, "Can any of you talk to Mr. Allerdyce to try and get him to talk to us."

"You mean after all that beating, he still hasn't told you anything?" Wanda asked, glaring at Fury.

"No, he's tough. And believe me, these aren't all from us. Most of them are from the fight with Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff, The Captain, Thor, and Ms. Pryde." I shot my head up, eyes wide. Why would he say that? Oh Wanda was going to kill me.

"With who?" Wanda asked turning her head slowly towards me, I lowered my head, hoping to shrink into my jacket. "Marisa?" She said extending every letter and walking towards me slowly.

"Okay, the fight was between Natasha, Clint, Steve, Thor and Johnny, I never hit the doofus. I just told him to calm the hall down, and stop being an idiot, and he stopped. I never hit him." I looked straight at Wanda.

"Okay then." She turned to Fury, "You said you need someone to talk to him?"

"That's right."

"I can do it. But I need everyone to leave. He knows when he's being watched. Like right now. He's looking right at me." We all turned to the window, and sure enough he was.

"Be careful Wanda," Mom said to her.

"Thanks Kitty." Wanda walked towards the door leading to the room John was in, and walked in, giving us our cue to leave.

We stood there awkwardly instead. I looked around, and everyone was just focussing on one another. "How about we get Rogue and Steve to the infirmary eh?" I said trying to make everyone focus on something other than eachother.

"That sounds like a good idea," Tony said. Thank God he was on my side.

"Follow me." Clint said. He and Natasha walked forward, Clint's arm wrapped around Natasha. They were so cute! We walked up a few levels. Every once in awhile Thor would adjust Steve, and Hank would adjust Rogue.

"How far is this infirmary?" Kurt asked.

"Holy crap you're German." Tony said, taking notice of Kurt's accent for the first time.

"You've only just noticed this?" Kurt asked, wondering how stupid this so-called genius was.

"He can be oblivious." I said leaning towards Kurt.

"I can hear you!" Tony sing-songed.

"You were supposed to!" I sing-songed back to him.

"Here we are." Natasha said. The door slid open as Natasha walked toward it. Everyone slid through, "Just find some empty beds and put them there." That was easy, they were all empty.

Hank put Rogue on a bed on one side of the room, and Thor put Steve on a bed on the other side of the room, and I was in the middle. Is this really happening right now? Mom was waving me over to her, and Tony was jerking his head towards him. I wasn't going to let this happen. I walked over to a bed in the middle of the room, took my boots off and sat on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Thor asked perplexed.

"I got some burns, I need them checked out." I said simply. I took off my jacket, and then my blouse so I was in my jeans and tank top. The door opened, and Peter walked in. "Peter. Hey!" I jumped off the bed and walked over to him.

"Hey," He said simply.

"Are you okay?" I asked him quietly. I looked around, everyone had started talking amongst themselves.

"Yeah, I just can't believe this whole mutant thing, you flew down there." He said pointing to the door.

"Well yeah. My mom's a mutant, there was a 50% chance I was going to be one too, and well, I am. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked folding my arms.

"No, it's just a lot to take in." We remained silent for awhile. This was getting awkward. The team and my family weren't even looking at eachother.

"This is ridiculous." I said. I walked over to my bed and stood up on top of it. "Okay!" I clapped, "So here's what's going to happen. This whole petty, not talking to eachother thing, is going to stop. Now." I jumped off the bed and hovered in the air above everyone. I waved my hands. "Bruce, Hank, why don't you two talk to one another. You have something in common. And no, I am not talking about the fact that both of you are holding back raging beasts as I speak, I mean like sciencey stuff. Doctor things." Bruce and Hank walked forward, against their own will of course. I flew down towards Hank, and took off his large hat and coat, "No more hiding my friend." I said patting his shoulder.

Hank and Bruce started talking about some science stuff. I did this to everyone else, except for Kurt, Mom, Lance, and Tony. I flew back down towards Peter, "There that's better." I said.

"Wow. How did you do that?" He asked looking around at everyone and then down to me. I took his hand and walked him over to where my bed was. "It's part of my power," I said sitting down, I pat the spot in front of me, "I can will people into doing what I want."

"Interesting," he said, taking the spot I had been patting.

"Do you all have to be seen?" A woman said walking into the room, scared at the sight of how many people were in her infirmary.

Everyone stopped talked and realized what they were doing, talking to one another. Everyone moved over to their own side of the room, while Peter and I stayed in the middle. "Great." I whispered looking at Peter.

"Don't worry, they'll get talking again." Peter whispered back to me.

"Hello!" The woman said drawing my attention back to her. So now not only were they not talking to one another, but they weren't talking at all.

"Uh no. Only three do." I said, since no one else would utter a sound.

"Well, one person can stay with each patient, the rest get out." She said.

"Harsh much," I whispered to Peter.

"Yeah." He whispered back.

"I'll stay with Rogue," Kurt said, good idea.

"I'll stay with Steve," Thor said, okay so far no parents.

"I'll stay with Marisa," Mom and Tony said, and the bomb drops. They then glared at eachother.

"No thanks guys." I said to them, I looked over at Peter, "Can you stay?" I whispered.

"I'll stay with Marisa." Peter said looking over at the nurse. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Thank You." I mouthed.

"You're Welcome." He mouthed back.

"Okay, well then, everyone else out." They nurse rushed everyone else, including Mom and Tony despite the protests, out of the infirmary.

Two other nurses came into the room and started taking care of Rogue and Steve, while the one who rushed everyone out, was my nurse.

"Hey there sweetie, my name's Carol. Now could you please tell me what's going on with you?" She asked sweetly. Whatever happened to 'everyone out' lady?

"Well earlier today there was a fire, and I had to help get some people out of the building. I was wearing a leather jacket at the time, so it absorbed most of the heat, but I still got some pretty bad burns."

"Where did you get them?" She asked putting on a pair of gloves.

"Around my back area mostly." I said turning around an pulling my hair into a ponytail.

She handed me a hospital gown, I'm going to need you to take off your tank top, and put this on. You can keep your bra on."

I looked over at Peter, who was smiling smugly, "Turn around." When he turned, and I quickly did as Carol told me, "Okay, you're safe to look." Peter turned back around, and almost died laughing. Unfortunately all that bed had were printed gowns, so I got one with clowns on it. "Oh, shut up." I said glaring at him.

"I'm sorry, it's just, you don't seem like a clown type person."

"Don't get me started on clowns." I said wagging a finger at him.

"Okay, you may feel a slight tickle. That's only the gloves, nothing to worry about. Please try to remain as still as possible."

She started rubbing my back, looking at the burns carefully. "Uh, my hand got it pretty bad too. I wasn't wearing gloves."

"Which hand darling?"

"The left one."

She quickly checked my left hand, "Okay, that one's going to scar, but not too big. Just a little burn ointment should do the trick." She put the ointment on my back and my hand. "Now you're back is fine, mostly first degree burns, the ointment was just for comfort. Your hand, will have scarring, and will need burn ointment on it."

"That's perfect, thank you." Carol quickly got a burn ointment with instructions to put it on when I wake up, and before I go to bed. I started putting my tank top back on under the gown. Peter and I were having an interesting conversation. " No way, Superman would whip Batman's ass!" I said.

"You're totally wrong. Batman would win."

"And why is that?"

"His tech."

"You mean his dad's tech." I said taking off the gown.

"That's the same as your dad."

"No it's not. Tony got the basis for his fortune from his dad, yes, but he kept the company going, and made more money after that. Bruce Wayne on the other, took his daddy's money, and designs, and just continued to do what his dad did. Nothing new." I had gotten my blouse on and was about to put on my jacket and leave, when the door burst open.

"Where is she?" He asked, his accent thick, "Where is my chere? Where is my Rogue?"

* * *

**A/N: SO? Was it worth the wait? Let me know what you guys think, it's what I thrive on! No seriously guys, I need it, I need approval, I feed on it, I've been starving the past month. So sorry, but regular update will be back, soon, or within reason. I have to share the PC, that's why I like my little netbook. **

**Anyway, thanks for the support. I love you all.**

**HPSlyth7Lovegood**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So it's still a little bit of a wait, but hey it's not a month. Now I kinda feel this chapter is Mary-Sueish with Marisa, so please tell me if you guys think she needs more flaws, cause I can do that, I love hating on my OCs. A little surprise at the end of the chapter, so enjoy it.**

* * *

Marisa's POV

He burst through the door, his eyes filled with fear, "Where is she? Where is my chere? Where is my Rogue?" His accent thick.

"Remy?" I asked, turning around, and seeing the man who helped teach me how to fight. He didn't seem to notice me, "Remy!" I called a little louder.

"Marisa!" He exclaimed looking over at me. A wash of relief came over his face as he embraced me. "I'm so glad that you are alright. But, what about Rogue? I heard she was in the infirmary, but where is she?"

"She's over there," I said pointing to the other side of the room. Kurt had fallen asleep next to the bed, even though we hadn't been in there that long.

"Chere!" Remy ran to the other side of the room, I followed behind him quickly, Peter was two steps behind me. "Oh my sweet Rogue." Remy said taking her gloved hand, "What happened to her?" Remy asked turning towards me.

"Wanda was getting angry, and her powers were starting to go insane, so Rogue offered to take some of the pressure off, like she usually does. Scott warned her to be careful though, said she had been pushing it lately with her powers, Kurt even said she almost passed out last time. Rogue said she could handle it though, so she took off her glove to help Wanda. My friend Steve got confused, and asked Rogue to back down, he then grabbed Rogue's arm, and he held on for too long."

"So why is Rogue on the bed? Rogue has been able to handle people hanging on too long." Remy asked confused.

"Well, Steve isn't like normal people. He's like a mutant, but not quite. Ever heard of Captain America?" Remy nodded in response, "Well, his real name is Rogers, Steve Rogers."

"You mean she has Captain America in his head? All that power inside her head could kill her!"

"Are you sure it couldn't kill me?" A voice came out from across the room.

I whipped my head around, "Steve!" I yelled, and ran across the room.

"My friend, you have awoken." Thor said happily.

"Yeah, but with a killer migraine. I can barely even remember what happened." Steve said rubbing his head, the nurse went in search of something to relieve the pain.

"I'll tell you what happened, you were an idiot that's what happened!" I said smacking him on the arm.

"OW! Marisa, what the hell was that for?" Steve said.

"I said, 'No Steve don't!' but did you listen to me? NO! You went and touched Rogue anyway! And then I had to pull you off of her, and you fell on top of me! Seriously you are heavy!"

"Well I am sorry about that Maris-" Steve was cut off by a small explosion coming just above our heads. I screamed at the top if my lungs, startled by the sudden bang.

"So you, you are the one who did this to my chere!" Remy said, throwing another card.

"Look, sir I am deeply sorry, I didn't mean to do this to your girlfriend, it just sort of happene-"

"NO!" Remy threw another card, the explosion was even louder. "You could kill my Rogue!" Remy yelled.

"Remy! Stop!" I yelled getting in between Remy and Steve, I put my hands up trying to keep him calm, "Do you want me to get the Professor. Maybe if we clear out Rogue's head a bit, that could help. She might wake up."

"But doing that many people at onc-"

"I'm not saying at once, in stages, take a few people out every few hours. Rogue stays in the infirmary the entire time under supervision. She's going to hate every second of it, but it'll help. I think by tomorrow we could have her head completely free of people. How does that sound?"

"Will I be able to stay here with her?" Remy asked, lowering his card.

"You and Kurt can stay with her as long as you want."

"What about Logan?"

"If Logan wants, then he can stay too." I said lowering my arms, "Now give me the cards, because I don't trust you with them right now. Don't make me will you to do it." I stuck my hand out, waiting for Remy to put his favourite weapon in my hand.

Remy reluctantly handed over the cards, now willing or anything. He went and took a chair and held Rogue's hand, and soon fell asleep. Jet lag.

"How did you do that?" Steve asked, looking at me in disbelief, as I shuffled the cards between my hands, "That guy is a maniac."

"Oh, like you guys have never dealt with a maniac before, no offence to your brother Thor."

"He's adopted." Thor said sitting down in his chair.

"Well, yes, Loki is a maniac, but he didn't make playing cards explode." Steve said pointing at the cards in my hands.

"Just because Remy can do something, doesn't make him a maniac. It's his mutation, he can make anything he wants into a bomb, he just likes playing cards because, as he says, it's 52 little bombs in his pocket. And the whole outburst, Remy just gets a little defensive when it comes to Rogue. He's known her since she was 17. They sort of had a little impromptu road trip to Louisiana. They really bonded over that, and they've stuck by each other ever since."

"Wow, they sound like the perfect pair. Now can you explain what happened to me downstairs, I can barely remember what happened."

"Yeah, don't worry, that'll wear off, you'll be back to normal in a few minu-"n

The door burst open, and everyone piled in. Literally everyone. Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Fury, Maria, Phil, Grant, Jemma, Leo, Skye, Melinda, the Professor, Erik, Logan, Mom, Lance, Scott, Jean, Hank. The only people missing were Wanda and Johnny, (**A/N: I've only just realized how many characters this involves.**) Everyone started yelling different, things, not bothering to listen to one another.

"GUYS!" I yelled at the stop of lungs! I put my fingers together, making everyone in the mob quiet. "ever heard of one at a time?" I opened my hand, and Tony started talking instantaneously.

"What was with the explosion sounds?" He asked looking at me.

"That was Remy!" Scott said, glaring at the sleeping Cajun, he turned to Jean, "I told you we shouldn't have told him we were coming."

"I'm sorry, but 'That was Remy' doesn't explain anything. What was with the explosions?" Jemma asked turning around, looking for anyone to answer her.

"Remy's power," The professor started.

"Is that he can turn anything into a bomb," Erik finished.

"Well that explains how, but what about why?" Natasha asked, looking over at me.

"Oh, that's easy." Jean said.

"Rogue," Logan said.

"What?" Clint asked.

"Rogue," Logan repeated.

Clint looked over at me, clearly confused. He didn't speak Logan. "What Logan is saying, is that the bombs were going off because of Rogue."

"Why, she's unconscious." Clint said pointing to the hospital bed.

"Yes, but Remy was pissed at Steve." I said pointing to him, and he took his Tylenol.

"What?" He asked looking over.

"Nothing."

"Why was Remy pissed at Steve?" Bruce asked.

"Because in his opinion, it's Steve's fault that Rogue has been unconscious for the past fort five minutes." I said.

"She's been out that long!" Logan exclaimed, grabbing the professor's chair and rolling him over to the bed, "You gotta help her Chuck."

"I'm sure Rogue is fine with the nurse's ca-"

"No Chuck! She has never been out that long, the only reason she would be, is because there are too many people inside that little noggin of hers, and you have got to get them out." Logan said pointing to her, and waking up Kurt and Remy in the process. The rest of the X-men followed promptly.

I looked over at Tony, and the others, Tony was slightly jerking his head towards him. I looked back at my family, then back at Tony. I walked over to the X-men, then back tracked towards Peter, I looked up at him "Can you stay with me?" I asked looking into his gorgeous eyes.

"Of course." He said. He took my hand, and we walked over.

Logan was fighting with Xavier about clearing out Rogue's head.

"Logan, you know that much psychic interference could kill her as well." Xavier said, shutting up Logan almost instantly.

"I had an idea." I said walking over to the professor.

"What is it Marisa?" He said turning to me, his eyes filled with wonder, it's what I loved about the professor. He was one of the only people who didn't treat me like a child.

"Well I thought, that maybe you could take out 3 or 4 people at a time, that way Rogue's head gets cleared out, but not enough to kill her. I told Remy he could stay here the whole time if he wanted to, and you too Logan," I said looking over at Logan, but he wasn't paying attention to me, just looking concerned at the unconscious Rogue, "She would stay here in the infirmary, that way if anything goes wrong, there are people here who can deal with it. She would hate every second of it, mainly the being supervised part, but I figured its better than her dying, or being in a coma."

"Marisa, darling," Mom said walking over to me, and running her fingers through my hair, "That's brilliant. I didn't know you could think of something like that."

I took my mom's hand in mine, "I just kept thinking about what Logan said to me about when Rogue was 17, how having her head drained hurt her more than absorbing, so why not make it as painless as possible."

"Runt." I looked over, to see Logan staring at me, face filled with pride, "Come here." I walked over to where he stood, he opened his arms and gave me a big bear hug, which is special, because Logan doesn't hug. "Good job." He whispered, "You're right, we do take you for granted." He let go of me, now off to bed kid, it's almost one in the morning. I looked down at my watch, and sure as hell he was right. I walked over to Peter, turning my head back to smile at the others.

Peter took my hand, the rest of the team had left by now, so it was just me and Peter walking in the halls. Every so often we would pass by another agent, but other than that, we were alone. "Busy day huh?" I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, but I mean, look at you."

"Yeah, I go shopping in the morning, then help fight a fire, then come here on some quinjet thing, then accidently give my family my exact location, then they come and try and take me away, and then Steve touches Rogue, and I get squished by a super soldier, and then that happens. I could write a short story out of all of this." I said turning to him. By now we had reached the door to my room. We just stood there in peace looking at eachother.

"You have really pretty eyes." I say without thinking. After a few moments, I realize what I said, then cover my mouth, "Oh god, I am so sorry. Oh that must be so awkward." Peter laughed as I got flustered, "Well, it's not funny." I said hitting his arm.

"No, it's not that. It's fine, it's fine. You have really pretty eyes too." He said looking down at me. I smiled, butterflies going crazy in my stomach.

I started leaning up towards him, and he started leaning down towards me, is this really happening. We got closer and closer together, until our lips touched. They just stayed there for a moment, neither of us moved. I felt a small pressure on my waist, Peter was pulling my closer towards him. He parted his lips slightly, deepening the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling my self onto my tip toes, and playing with his hair slightly. Peter wrapped his arms around my waist, and we just stood there like that for what felt like forever. For once that day, my head wasn't filled with worry, or vindictiveness. I wasn't worried about my parents fighting, or trying to get the X-men and the Avengers get along. All I could think about was Peter, and how for once that day, I was happy.

Peter took his lips away from mine, but didn't move his head, he just rest his forehead on mine, and lowered me down onto my regular balance. I removed my hands from his hair, but they were quickly snatched by his, and there we stood, just holding hands, and having a perfect moment to ourselves.

"I think it's time you went to bed young lady." Our heads snapped up, and I looked over to see Bruce standing across the hall.

"I agree with him." I turned my head, to see Logan walking down the hall towards us.

"Bruce, please do-"

"I'm not going to tell Tony, if that's what you're worried about." Bruce said stopping me mid-sentence. I let out a sigh of relief, Tony would kill Peter if he found out about this.

"And you're lucky I'm not going to tell your mother." Logan said, oh God I hadn't thought of that, "Now get in your room young lady."

"Okay." I looked up at Peter, taking one of my hands back, "Bye," I whispered, backing up slowly, and reaching for the door knob.

"Bye." He whispered back letting my hand go, once our arms were fully pulled. I opened the door, and shut it slowly behind me. I didn't care what was going on outside, I turned on the light, and walked around the room, my heels clacking on the tile floor. I opened up a drawer and pulled out a nice pair of pyjamas, light pair of striped boy shorts, and a white cotton t-shirt. I changed, took off my makeup, and pulled my hair into a ponytail.

I laid down on my bed, and smiled up at the ceiling. After a few minutes, I got under the soft covers, and reached across to the dresser to turn off the lamp that currently lit the room. I laid my head down on the soft pillows, closed my eyes and smiled, hoping the smile would still be there the next morning.

Peter's POV

Marisa closed her door, leaving me alone in the hallway with The Hulk and The Wolverine. I turned around slowly, facing two men.

"Now listen here bub," Logan said coming close to me, "That girl there, is sweet and innocent, and if you break her heart," his claws came out of his hands between the knuckles, "I break you. You got that?"

"Yes sir." I said, taking on my agent demeanour.

"Same goes for me," Banner said, a flash of green over taking his eyes for a quick moment.

I tried to hide the fear on my face, "Fair enough. Goodnight." I turned to walk away, hearing a bit of the conversation between me.

"Watch yourself while you're here, Logan."

"I wouldn't be the one to watch myself, Banner." Logan almost spit the name out.

"Hey, Logan, I hold no grudges, I'm just saying be careful. Fury doesn't take lightly to people with powers slipping by him."

"Believe me, I know." Logan's motorcycle boots clacked off down the hall towards the infirmary, and Bruce's shoes turned off towards his room down a separate hallway.

I walked on for a good minute, until I ducked into an empty supply closet, and pulled out my phone. I held down the number one, and waiting for the phone to ring. It rang three times before being answered. "Hello," the digitally masked voice came.

"It's me, look I don't think I can do this." I said quietly into the mouthpiece.

"Of course you can, just continue as planned. You know what to do."

"Yes sir." I hung up the phone, and snuck out of the closet. I walked until I saw a small escape hatch, barely big enough to fit a hand through. I opened the hatch slightly, hearing the loud sucking sound, and pushed the phone out the hatch. I closed the hatch and continued walking to my room. I turned on the lamp on top of my dresser. I opened the top drawer, and pulled out the box labelled _Phones_. I pulled out a new phone and held down the green call button until the screen read _Phone Activated_ I punched in the one number I needed into my contacts, putting it onto speed dial number 1.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Well? Was it Mary-Sueish? What did you think of the surprise? I literally debated so long having it. I'm not going to tell you which was the surprise though. You're going to have to guess. Put it in a review or something, I don't know, but what I do know is that chapters are going to be more frequent, if I can stop being depressed about the fact that I am not at Comic Con right now. Seriously guys, I need to get off Tumblr because it is not helping me at all. If you guys want to follow me go ahead. My URL is imafangirl-dealwithit I reblog a lot of Sherlock and Doctor Who.**

**Anyway, thanks for sticking with me.**

**Love**

**HPSlyth7Lovegood**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: OH MY GOD! I am a HORRIBLE PERSON! I take a month hiatus, then tell you that updates will be more frequent, then leave you hanging for 2 months! WHAT THE F*CK IS WRONG WITH ME! Seriously you guys, I feel horrible! Like my heart hurts right now you guys. Thanks for being so loyal you guys, that makes me feel so happy. I was reading through all the reviews today, and I just love reading all your positive feedback, and asking for more, and giving me ideas to put into the story! You guys are the best followers ever! I am so sorry that I haven't posted anything, I got a major case of writers block, HALFWAY THROUGH THE CHAPTER! But I just came back from a weekend retreat to my aunt's cottage, and it sort of inspired me, even though it has nothing to do with my story. I'll explain more later, until then enjoy the new chapter, that is 2 MONTHS LATE! UGH!**

* * *

Marisa's POV

I woke up the next day on my own. Even though it happened yesterday, it felt good not to have kids waking me up. I looked over at the clock, 9:30am. I reached over to my phone to find a text from Natasha.

**_From: Natasha Romanov  
To: Marisa Pryde_**

**_Morning workout? _**

I smiled, and shot back a quick message.

**_From: Marisa Pryde  
To: Natasha Romanov_**

**_Sure, what's the plan?_**

I walked over to my drawers and pulled out a pair of black leggings with a white waistband, and a purple workout top. My phone vibrated from its place on the dresser, and I looked at what the message said.

**_From: Natasha Romanov  
To: Marisa Pryde_**

**_A little cardio, and a quick fight practise.  
I want to see where you're at. I'll come get you._**

**_From: Marisa Pryde  
To: Natasha Romanov_**

**_Sounds like a good plan.  
See you soon._**

I sent off the message and started getting changed. I threw my hair into a high ponytail, did some quick makeup, not bothering with foundation because it would only come off. I had only just finished tying up my laces when I heard a knocking on the door.

"Coming!" I yelled. I ran over to the door, my sneakers squeaking across the tiled floor.

"Ready?" Natasha asked as I opened the door.

"As I'll ever be." We walked down to the workout room, talking about my old life back at the institute.

"So, what was it like, being surrounded by all those people?" Natasha asked.

"Well, never a dull moment. There was always some kid I had to chase after, or something my mom wanted me to do. Normal stuff I guess. But then again, there was always training sessions with Remy and Scott. That was the only time those two seemed to get along was when they were teaching me how to kick the others ass." Natasha laughed.

"Yeah that's how it started with us. Sometimes I thought the only time Steve and Tony got along was when they were fighting."

"What made you guys stop? The fighting I mean." I asked looking over at her.

"We all lost something in common, or we thought we did." Natasha emphasized the last bit as Fury was walking by.

"Incentive!" He called.

"Unnecessary!" She called back.

"HA! Agree to disagree Agent Romanov."

"We're here." Natasha said looking at me.

We walked into the room to find the guys already there. "Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey!" Everyone called. I looked around, but saw no sign of my favourite Norse God.

"No repeat of yesterday I see." I said putting out a huge thumbs up.

"Hey, say what you want, but I have a rocking body!" Tony called as I started helping Natasha with some sit ups.

"I have no comment on that _DAD!_" I said emphasizing the last part.

"Right." He went back to bench pressing, with Bruce as his spotter.

"Ignore him." Natasha said, as she came up on another sit up, that was 20 so far. "Your turn." We traded places, with me doing the sit ups, and Natasha holding down my feet. "So you were talking about, who earlier?"

"Oh, Scott and Remy." I said as I started doing sit ups.

"You were talking about me were you?" Scott asked, as he and Kurt walked in the room. Kurt was full blue.

"Yeah. Don't get a big head though. What are you doing here?" I asked as I finished my reps, and started stretching.

"What, we can't come workout?" Scott asked.

"No, you can, it's just your type of workout is different than my type. I go for a jog, not run from large spin saws, and I do push ups, not simulation rescue missions."

"WHAT?" Natasha said, "That sounds like my kind of workout."

"Nat!" Clint called from across the room, as he was holding the punching bag for Steve.

"Fine." She said getting up and walking over to Clint, trading him places of spotting, giving him a kiss as well.

"The professor provides everything." Kurt said.

"He really is loaded isn't he?" Tony asked, as he traded spots with Bruce.

"Loaded isn't the term I would use, but he is wealthy yes." Scott said.

"Scott, Tony be nice." I said as I changed stretches.

"Hey man, why don't you take off the shades, let me look you in the eye." Tony said.

"I wouldn't do that Tony." I said quickly.

"Why not?"

"Are you really questioning me on this? You questioned me on Rogue yesterday, and Steve ended up being passed out on top of me. Speaking of which, Steve how's your head?"

"Better. Thanks for asking." Steve said as he started unwrapping his hands.

"Good morning my friends!" Thor said walking towards Steve, accidentally bumping Scott in the process, "Oh, my friend I apologise, I hope you have not been harmed." Thor asked sincerely.

"No, but you might be." Scott said keep his head facing the floor.

"Are you meaning to threaten me?" Thor asked.

"No, warn you." My eyes got wide, hoping I was wrong I looked down to the floor. Unfortunately not only were my suspicions confirmed, but they were worsened. Scott's glasses were on the floor and now crushed under Thor's boot.

"Everyone, back away slowly." I said, walking over to Tony and the others, dragging Kurt along with me. I stood next to Tony, Kurt on my other side.

"Oh my God! The German guy is blue." Tony said pointing to Kurt.

"Now is not the time!" I said.

"My friend, what is wrong?" Thor was still standing next to Scott, trying to see if he could help, not knowing the damage he might have caused.

"Get away from me." Scott said, trying to push Thor away, though it was unsuccessful.

"Scott don't!" I warned. "Thor, trust me, come over here now."

"Why?" Thor asked turning to me.

"Big guy, don't question her, just get your Asgardian butt over here!" Tony said coaxing over Thor.

"I appreciate not how you speak my friend." Thor said as he walked over standing next to the group.

"Kurt?" I said turning to the blue man next to me.

"What?"

"Where is Scott's visor? Please tell me, he brought his visor."

"He did." Kurt said.

"Can you get it?" I asked.

"I can try." With that, Kurt 'ported out of the room, and all that was left was the smoke cloud. I was unphased, as for the others, I can't say as much.

"What?" Bruce said.

"How?" Clint said.

"That's not possible." Natasha said.

"You guys always say that." I said as Kurt ported back. "You got it?" I asked turning to him.

"No, I couldn't find it."

"What do you mean you couldn't find it?" Scott yelled.

"Your room was trashed, and your visor was gone!"

"His room was trashed?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Kurt said turning back to me.

"Okay, that's it. I'm getting the professor and Fury. First my room, then Scott's this is getting out of hand. Kurt, you ready?" I asked turning to him.

"Whenever you are." He said, crouching low.

"Scott, keep those eyes closed!" I yelled at him, I turned towards Tony, "If that man opens his eyes, I want you to duck and find cover like your life depended on it, cause it just might." I hopped on Kurt's back, piggy back style, "Ready to go!"

I wrapped my arms around Kurt's neck, and closed my eyes, hearing the familiar popping sound. I opened my eyes, and we were standing in front of the Professor and Fury, who were discussing Johnny, Wanda and Erik stood off to the side. "Wanda says that Johnny had been very temperamental before the fire in New York. So whoever he was working for has had him on the ropes for a few weeks." Xavier said, turning towards Kurt and I, as I was getting off Kurt's back. "Ah, Kurt, Marisa, what are you two doing here?"

"We've got a problem!" I exclaimed.

"A massive problem," Kurt proceeded.

"Like, a new skylight in Grand Central Station huge!" I said raising my eyebrows towards the professor.

Xavier's eyes widened in realization, "What happened?" He said.

"Thor bumped into Scott, and knocked his glasses off, and they got crushed under his boots." I explained, "I backed everyone up against the wall, and told them to duck in case Scott opened his eyes, Kurt ported into Scott's room to find his visor, but his room was messed up, and his visor was gone."

"His room was messed up?" Fury said, "Like yours was yesterday."

"Exactly, but that's the least of our problems! Scott's glasses are broken and his visor is currently missing, and he has no backup! Professor, please tell me that you have a backup visor." I pleaded.

"Scott assured me that he wouldn't need it, and that he had his visor. He told me that I didn't need to worry, and that I didn't need to bring a backup." Xavier put his head into his hand, leaning against the arm of his chair.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing Rogue and I didn't want to take a risk." Wanda said moving towards the Professor, "Rogue put his spare visor in her bag, it should still be on the jet." Wanda crossed her arms over her chest.

"Kurt, go get the visor now." I said turning towards him.

"Already going." Kurt ported, leaving behind the familiar cloud of smoke.

I smiled as Kurt left, but my stomach dropped when I heard the sound I had been dreading, the sound everyone at the Institute knew, the sound that Scott's eyes made when they fired. I looked at Xavier, his face filled with worry, I glanced towards Erik and Wanda, sadness filled their eyes. I shook my head and turned around and ran, bounding down multiple hallways, pushing past agents all headed in the same direction, but I had to get there, the halls started getting darker with smoke and dust of broken plaster. I reached the door to the gym, and I kept trying to open it, pushing on it with my whole body, but it was blocked. I couldn't open the door. I was getting more and more scared. I looked around, looking for something to break the glass, I looked back at the gym for a brief moment, long enough to see Bruce slowly getting larger until he was full green Hulk. It took me a moment to see his fist coming towards the door. I ran to the side, getting caught in someone's arms. I looked up to see the familiar brown eyes of Grant. In that same second Hulk punched through the door, causing me to scream, he came through the now destroyed door carrying an unconscious Tony in his arms. Grant's eyes got wide at the sight, he looked behind him to see the rest of Phil's team running towards the scene, everyone stopped and saw Tony lying there, not moving, a giant gash on his head, Steve trying to wake him up. Phil pushed through the group, his eyes widened like Grant's. "Get her out of here!" he yelled pointing at me. Skye, Melinda and Jemma took me from Grant, but not without difficulty.

I screamed, trying to push away from them. "No, no I have to get to him! No! NO! Tony! TONY! DAD! DAD!" I kept screaming trying to get away, trying to reach my father.

Skye kept cooing in my ear, her arm wrapped around my shoulder, trying to calm me down. Melinda was trying to turn me around, Jemma was rubbing my back and pushing me forward as Melinda finally turned me around.

My face felt warm and wet, my throat was hoarse from screaming, all I could think was he hurt, and I couldn't help, and to be honest, I was scared.

* * *

**A/N: So big cliffhanger, but this time I will not leave you guys hanging for 2 months. No Siree Bob, if I have the time hopefully the next chapter will be typed and ready to post by tomorrow evening. I will not leave my computer, and my notebook will be by my side at all times.**

**So I'm going to explain my 2 month long, unintentional hiatus. So it started off how it always does, writers block. MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK! I felt my story was missing something but I didn't know what, and I have way to many characters to even count on my fingers, it all just started to overwhelm me a little bit. Then I turned to tumblr as any fangirl does (if you want to follow me you can, search the user h3athercarvs), I started getting distracted by all the massive stuff that was happening, like the trailer for series 3 of Sherlock, and Comic Con, and the info on the IMDb page for Avengers: Age of Ultron, and Comic Con, and the Doctor Who 50th anniversary special poster, and Comic Con, and the Original British Drama trailer featuring Sherlock, and would you guess it, Comic Con, yeah that baby was EVERYWHERE! And then there was Fan Expo! For those of you who don't know what Fan Expo is it is a giant convention held in the Toronto Convention Centre where celebrities from various fandoms come and sign autographs and take pictures with the fans. So it's basically Canada's version of Comic Con without all the panels. Everyone was there! Zachary Quinto, Karl Urban, and George Takei from Star Trek were there, Carrie Fisher from Star Wars was there, Ron Perlman was there, the fifth Doctor Peter Davison was there, Stan Lee was there like he is every year, Gina Torres showed up, and NATHAN FILLION WAS THERE! It was all within a two hour drive of my house, and I couldn't go see them because I didn't have tickets! The world record for most Daleks in one spot was broken there! Guys you have no idea how upset I was. The worst part was, was that my mom had the money set aside for us to get tickets and go to Fan Expo, and then my car breaks down, and we have to buy a new one. So that did not help in the whole hiatus thing. Luckily I felt inspired to write, and haven't stopped since. **

**I will try not to disappear into a hole again I promise, now that school has started thought I make no promises about the frequency of the posts, but there won't be two months in between. I might have to punish myself like Dobby in Harry Potter. "Heather has been a bad author, Heather must punish herself! BAD HEATHER BAD HEATHER!" Speaking of Harry Potter did you guys hear the news about the fact that J.K. Rowling is writing the screenplay for a Harry Potter spin off movie series? If you haven't, where have you been for the past couple days!**

**Sorry I've been gone, I missed you!**

**Love, **

**HPSlyth7Lovegood **

**(It feels good to write that again.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So it's not exactly when I wanted to post it, but it was close. Thanks for those of you who reviewed the last chapter, and to the Guest yesterday for the understanding and the faith, you rock. So this chapter is the events of the last chapter told through different points of view. I had a lot of fun writing this one, I should probably do them more often, but it takes a lot out of me switching minds of characters. I have no idea how Stephenie Meyer did it halfway through her last book. Yes, I read Twilight, and you know what, I LIKE IT! Don't judge me! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Peter's POV

I stood near the door to the gym, watching. I saw Marisa hop on the blue guy's back and disappear. I watched everything. The Avengers were huddled in the corner, but Tony was starting to approach Scott with reassurance. I looked at Scott, I had his every thought coursing through my head. I could control his every move, just like I had controlled Thor into "bumping" into him, and neither of them knew it.

I hated that I had to do this, but the orders were clear. As soon as Tony got close enough to Scott, I forced him to open his eyes, sending out a sound like no other. His eyes were aimed towards the ceiling leaving as little damage as possible. Tony was thrown back by the force of the blast. He hit the wall, rendering him unconscious, a falling piece of debris hitting him on the head cutting him deep, Natasha screamed, Clint shielded her, Thor got in front of Tony, Steve and Thor shielded themselves. After awhile Scott passed out from exhaustion, breaking my contact. I took that as my cue to leave. I ran down the halls sticking to the walls, passing agent after agent. I was pushed to the wall by a running Marisa, she was unaware of the fact I was there. I turned around, staying a couple steps behind Marisa, hoping she wouldn't see me.

I watched as she banged on the door, trying to get through. She started looking around frantically, trying to find something the break the glass. Suddenly she jumped out of the way, getting caught by Agent Ward. I have to admit, I was jealous. The Hulk busted down the door, carrying the unconscious Tony in his hands, Thor had Scott thrown over his shoulders. Agent Coulson pushed through his team, trying to get to the front. When he saw the unconscious Tony on the ground, and the worried Marisa in Ward's arms, he went into agent mode instantly. "Get her out of here!" He yelled.

Agent May, Simmons, and Skye came and took Marisa away from Ward, but she wasn't going to have it. She started wriggling, trying to run away. "No, no I have to get to him! No! NO! Tony! TONY! DAD! DAD!" She was pushed away from the scene by the girls, crying, and yelling Dad continuously. I turned away from it, trying to block out the sounds of her yelling and crying.

When she was finally taken away from the area, Agent Coulson pulled me over, to get Tony and Scott to the infirmary. I helped Steve lift Tony onto a gurney, than pushed him towards the infirmary. I looked down at the man that I had injured. I turned down the hall towards the infirmary leaving Tony in the care of the nurses; Scott came in not soon after. I left the room, trying to look nonchalant, like I hadn't just forced a mutant to ruin the ship. I found a small supply closet that no one was near, and stepped inside, pulling out my phone. I held down the number 1, and waited for the phone to be answered.

"Hello." The digitally altered voice said, muffled through the speaker.

"It's done." I said.

"Good, you know what to do next, or we will hurt her."

Marisa flashed across my mind, "I understand." My voice wavering slightly.

The phone was hung up on the other end, leaving a dial tone.

I walked out of the closet, and walked away, looking up at one of the cameras as I did, knowing that they were watching. I disposed of the phone through the small hatch. Walking back to my room, I looked down at my feet, hearing Marisa's screams for her dad, covered in dust from running through everything. I got back to my room, locking my door behind me. I fell down on my bed, hearing the screams, and seeing her face behind my closed eyes. How could I do such a thing? I hurt her, I couldn't bear the thought. I looked up at the ceiling, thinking to myself. Was I doing the right thing?

Tony's POV

"Good morning my friends!" Thor said walking through the door towards Steve. Something seemed off about him, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Thor bumped into Scott, making me more suspicious. Thor is almost never off balance, ever. My mind is telling me something is wrong, but I choose to ignore it. Everyone trips up sometimes, right.

"Oh I apologise, I hope you have not been harmed." Thor said sincerely, as Thor always is.

"No, but you might be." Scott said keep his head facing the floor. Was he threatening Thor? No one threatens my friends, no one.

"Are you meaning to threaten me?" Thor asked.

"No, warn you." I looked over at Marisa, wondering what he meant. Her eyes were wide, she slowly turned her head down towards the floor, looking at Thor and Scott's feet. Scott's glasses were on the floor and now crushed under Thor's boot. I looked back up at Marisa, she seemed worried.

She turned towards me, "Everyone, back away slowly." she said, walking towards the rest of the group, dragging Kurt along with her. She stood next to me, Kurt on her other side.

"Oh my God! The German guy is blue." I said pointing to Kurt, trying to lighten the tension, as I usually did.

"Now is not the time!" She said turning towards me. The worried look on her face shut me up instantly.

"My friend, what is wrong?" Thor was still standing next to Scott.

"Get away from me." Scott said, trying to push Thor away, though it was unsuccessful.

"Scott don't!" Marisa warned. "Thor, trust me, come over here now."

"Why?" Thor asked turning towards her.

"Big guy, don't question her, just get your Asgardian butt over here!" I said, trusting Marisa, knowing something was wrong.

"I appreciate not how you speak my friend." Thor said as he walked over standing behind me, and next to Steve.

"Kurt?" Marisa said turning to the blue man.

"What?"

"Where is Scott's visor? Please tell me, he brought his visor." She pleading almost to herself.

"He did." Kurt said.

"Can you get it?" She asked.

"I can try." With that, Kurt disappeared out of the room, and all that was left was the smoke cloud. I blinked, confused, but said nothing.

"What?" Bruce said.

"How?" Clint said.

"That's not possible." Natasha said.

"You guys always say that." Marisa said as Kurt teleported back. "You got it?" She asked turning to him.

"No, I couldn't find it."

"What do you mean you couldn't find it?" Scott yelled.

"Your room was trashed, and your visor was gone!" Kurt said turning towards.

"His room was trashed?" Marisa asked, I looked down at her, thinking of her trashed room yesterday.

"Yes." Kurt said turning back to her.

"Okay, that's it. I'm getting the professor and Fury. First my room, then Scott's this is getting out of hand. Kurt, you ready?" She asked turning to him.

"Whenever you are." He said, crouching low.

"Scott, keep those eyes closed!" She yelled at the man covering his eyes in the middles of the room. She turned towards me, I looked down at her, trying to hide my fear. "If that man opens his eyes, I want you to duck and find cover like your life depended on it, cause it just might." She hopped on Kurt's back, piggy back style, "Ready to go!"

She wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck, and closed her eyes, disappearing with him, and all that was left behind was a popping sound, and a cloud of smoke.

The team stayed huddled in the corner, but I approached Scott cautiously, "It's okay man," I said, got closer to him, approaching him carefully, "Marisa will be right back, you have to calm down okay."

"I'm trying." He said, "It just feels like something is forcing open my lids, I can't hold back anymore!" Scott opened his eyes with a yell.

The sound I heard was like any other, the beam was like one off the Iron Man, but the sound was unique. I was thrown back into the air, flying across the room. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, I passed by everyone, a look of worry on their faces. Natasha's screaming mixed with the sound of the beam filled my ears. I could see images flashing across my eyes of Marisa, and Pepper. What would she think, I couldn't die like this.

Pepper was the last thing I thought of before the world went black around me. It was like I was in a dream, able to hear and feel, but not see. I could still hear Scott's yelling, Natasha's screaming and I felt a large piece of debris hitting my head, causing a gash deep into my forehead, causing it to feel warm and sticky. Suddenly everything stopped, and it was silent, except a small banging coming from the distance. I didn't know what it could be. I heard a slight rumbling to my left, knowing who it was, I then felt a sensation of being picked up, in what seemed like a giant hand. I heard a smash, and a scream, but not Natasha's. I felt a cloth pressed to my forehead, as though to stop the bleeding.

"Get her out of here!" Someone yelled to my left. It sounded like Phil. Who was he talking about, who had to get out of here.

I heard the screaming and yelling and instantly knew who it was, Marisa. "No, no I have to get to him! No! NO! Tony! TONY! DAD! DAD!" I heard her yell.

I couldn't help but smile inwardly, she called me dad. That was the last thing I thought before the world went silent around me.

Thor's POV

The sound was like nothing I had ever heard before. Tony was thrown back, and hit the back wall, causing him to go unconscious. A small piece of falling cement went across his forehead, cutting him deep on the forehead. I didn't think twice before I stepped in front of him. In that moment I cared not about all the times he had poked fun at me, as the Midgardians say, or that he was a royal pain in the ass, I only cared that he was my friend, and I was not going to let him be hurt.

I turned my back to Scott, and ducked my head down, not seeing anything going on in my surroundings, but I could hear Natasha's screaming and the yelling of the poor Scott. I could only imagine how painful it must be to have those beams coming out of his eyes. The sound that came from the poor man stopped, as did Natasha's screaming. I looked around, to see that Scott had passed out, and his eyes were now closed. The door looked to be blocked, and I could see Marisa banging on the door trying to get back into the room. She looked around, but her eyes grew wide when she looked back. I looked to my right to see Bruce growing bigger until he was fully transformed into the Hulk. He bent over and picked up the unconscious Tony in one hand. He created a path with every step, I went to the middle of the room and picked up Scott and threw him over my shoulder. Hulk punched the door down, causing Marisa, now being held by Agent Ward, to scream.

The Hulk put Tony down on the ground, laying him on his back. Steve tore a piece of his pants, that had been cut just below the shin, off and started applying pressure to Tony's wound.

"Get her out of here!" I heard someone yell. I turned to my right to see Phil pointing to Marisa, who was now struggling to get away from the girls on his team. I could see in Phil's face that it pained him to have to pull her away from such a scene, but he was right. She didn't need to see any of this. It was bad enough that Phil had to see his friend unconscious on the ground.

"No, no I have to get to him! No! NO! Tony! TONY! DAD! DAD!" Marisa screamed, trying to pull away from the girls as they pulled her in the opposite direction, towards what looked like their unit. She was covered in soot from running through the dust and smoke.

When they had finally pulled Marisa away, Phil pulled Peter out of the crowd, I wondered why he was not with Marisa at such a time, but he had started helping Tony and Scott so fast, that I let the thought slip my mind.

I followed as they were pushed on Gurneys towards the infirmary. Peter leaving almost instantly after pushing Tony to the infirmary. To be with Marisa, I assumed.

The nurses started taking care of the two injured men, and our minor wounds, while my mind ponders over the events of the past day. Sometimes I wonder why I leave Asgard.

Phil's POV

I was sitting in the lab, Fitz and Simmons were fiddling with the fire machine, while Skye played with her computers, looking at scans of the machine. Melinda was typing up a report of some kind, while Grant and I were left to do absolutely nothing. Though it all changed in a second.

The speaker near the door buzzed, and came through the muffled voice of Hill.

"Coulson, you and your team are needed near the gym, now." Ward and the others left immediately, while I stayed behind asked questions.

"Hill, what happened?" I asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." She answered.

"Well who is involved?" I asked looking at the speaker.

"Just come down here, there is no time to argu-"

"Maria." I said, stopping her speaking instantly.

The room was silent for a few minutes, waiting for her to respond. There was a sigh, "It was Tony, Phil." I sat up from the chair I had been sitting in, "There was some kind of blast near the gym, and Tony was knocked out in the process."

"I'm on my way." I didn't wait for the click to signal that she had hung up, I just bolted out of the room towards the gym, not caring if anyone saw me. I need to get up there.

By the time I had gotten there, the rest of my team was. I pushed through the crowd, getting to the front to see Tony lying on the ground, a huge gash down his forehead, Steve trying to stop the bleeding with a torn piece of cloth.

I looked over to Ward to see her holding a very scared Marisa. I looked at the scene where her father lay, if it was hurting me to see this, I have no idea what it must be like for her. "Get her out of here!" I yelled at Ward.

Simmons, May and Skye all came up and took the now wriggling Marisa from him. "No, no I have to get to him! No! NO! Tony! TONY! DAD! DAD!" Her screams echoed down the hallway she was now being dragged down, I could tell they were taking her back to the unit.

I looked through the crowd to see Agent Callahan. "Callahan!" I yelled at eighteen year old who now had his ears covered. Callahan looked up at me, taking attention in a heartbeat. "Get over here, help Rogers lift Stark." Callahan moved instantly, picking Tony up under the arms. "Someone get me a gurney!" I yelled to anyone.

It took only a minute from someone to bring over two gurneys, one for Tony and one for Scott. Callahan and Steve lifted the unconscious Tony onto the gurney, while Thor placed Scott onto his. A wheelchair was also brought for the now exhausted Bruce. Callahan pushed Tony to the infirmary, followed by Ward pushing Scott, and Clint pushing Bruce in the wheelchair, Natasha and Steve followed closely behind, as did I. Fitz went after the girls, saying something about letting them know what was happening.

I didn't even know what had happened.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Like I said I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I should probably do it more often, but I think I'll save it for big events, like the one that just happened! Should I do another chapter like this? Give me your approval and opinions, I crave it! I need it! I feed on it!**

**...This just got creepy.**

**This is what happens when I leave for long periods of time.**

**Love**

**HPSlyth7Lovegood**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Oh it feels good to post a little more regularly now. For those of you who follow my other story Demigod Mouth and are wondering when a new chapter will be posted, I am trying believe me. Now that I've gotten so invested in this story, it's kinda hard to stop writing. I am literally winging this whole story. I'd be horrible in the publishing world. Anyway, this chapter is a continuation on what happened in Chapter 13, AKA The Big Explosion, as I am now calling it. Enjoy the feels.**

* * *

Marisa's POV

I was pushed down the halls by the three girls. I had been holding in my emotions, trying so hard to keep myself in check, and keep myself together, but the moment I got through the door to the lab, I broke down. I stood in the middle of the room, hands covering my face, crying. My hair was everywhere, having fallen out of the ponytail I had previously put it into. I felt arms wrapped around my neck, and heard the soothing coos from Skye. I wrapped my arms under her arms, and placed my head on her shoulder, letting my cries come through, louder than they were before.

"Hey, shh, it's going to be okay. They're going to be okay. He's going to be okay." She said in my ear. I nodded my head on her shoulder.

My mind just went over what had happened through the day, thinking about how things could have gone differently. What it I had just gotten Kurt to go on his own, what If I had stayed with them, things might have been different.

Skye pulled me out to arms length, and started wiping away some of my tears. "He'll be okay. Okay Risa?"

"I know," I said, wiping tears away from my eyes, "I just keep thinking about how things would have gone differently had I sta-"

"Hey, no don't think like that. You can't change how things went, okay." Skye pulled me back into into a hug, just letting me cry for a few minutes. Jemma came up behind me with a box of tissues, Melinda had cold water bottles for everyone.

"Thanks," I said taking one of the tissues to rub away my tears.

I had just finished drying my eyes when Leo had burst through the door. I took one of the bottles from Melinda, saying my thanks, as I turned to Leo.

"Stark and Summers were taken to the infirmary. Everyone left with them. Banner was being pushed in a wheel chair from exhaustion, Grant was pushing Summer's gurney, and Callahan was pushing Stark's."

I looked up when he said Callahan, "P-peter was there?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah, I saw him help lift Stark onto the gurney, and push him down. Coulson even ordered him to do it." Leo said, accepting the water bottle Melinda had passed him, "Thanks Mel." He said nodding.

"You're sure it was Peter, and not just someone who looked like him?" I asked.

"There aren't that many eighteen year old agents on the boat Marisa." He said walking over to Jemma.

"Right, yeah of course." I said sitting down on a chair near one of the lab tables.

We all sat in silence for a while. I drank my water, pushing stray hairs out of my face, only for them to be replaced by more stray hairs, this went in a vicious cycle until Skye finally took my hair and pulled it up. She sat down next to me, taking my hand that wasn't holding the water bottle. I placed my head on her shoulder, like a little sister would do to their big sister.

"It's going to be okay." She said, rubbing the back of my hand with her thumb, "I promise."

"Thanks," I said.

A loud buzzing noise came from a large speaker near the entrance to the lab, "Agent May, Coulson wants you and the rest of the team, along with Marisa to go down to the infirmary." The muffled voice of Maria said through the speaker.

I stood up quickly, pulling Skye up with me, I looked over at Melinda, who had a ghost of a smile on her face, "Understood Agent Hill, we are leaving immediately." She moved from the table she had been leaning on. "Come on guys." She lead the way down the halls, Jemma and Leo right behind her, while Skye and I took the rear of the group.

The entire time we walked down to the infirmary, I didn't let go of Skye's hand, I held it close to myself. Skye rubbed the back of my hand with her thumb like she did in the lab, "It's going to be alright Risa, okay." She said.

"What is Risa?" I asked, looking at her.

"It's a nickname, short for Marisa. Why, do you not li-"

"No it's okay, I like it." I said. I turned my eyes forward. We walked the rest of the way in silence.

We had reached the infirmary, and as the door slid open, my eyes instantly feel on the bed that held the unconscious Tony. Everyone stood around him, all bandaged in some way. Thor had gauze tied of his right bicep, Steve had a large bandage on his right leg, Bruce had his arm in a sling and was still sitting in the wheel chair, Natasha had a bandage here and there, along with a small cut above her eyebrow, and Clint had bandages up his right arm.

I walked over slowly, Skye had let go of my hand, and was standing a couple feet behind me. "I-is he alright?" I asked quietly, causing heads to turn towards me. Natasha walked over to me, and put her arm around my shoulder, she walked me over to the bedside slowly.

"He was thrown back by the blast, and hit the back wall, which caused him to go unconscious, and he was cut by falling cement on the forehead. All in all, doctors say he has a concussion, and a few bruised ribs. Said the damaged would have been worse if Thor hadn't shielded him from the debris." She finished, looking over at the tall blonde God, who now looked down at me, a small smile coming across his face.

"Thanks," I said, hugging him from the side.

"Any time little one." He said.

"How long is he going to be unconscious?" I asked, to no one in particular.

"Doctors said not for a couple days, but they don't know Tony. I say tomorrow afternoon at the latest." Bruce said from his spot in the chair.

Skye came up behind me, putting her arm around my waist and pulling me into a hug. "I told you," she said into my ear, "He's going to be fine."

I smiled and nodded into her shoulder.

I pulled back from the hug, and looked around the room, looking for the familiar brown hair and grey eyes. When I didn't spot them, I turned to Coulson, who had been sitting on the bed next to Tony's.

"Where's Peter?" I asked looking at him.

"You mean Callahan?" I nodded, "Oh he left after dropping Tony off. We all figured he went to go make sure you were okay."

"No, he didn't. I haven't seen him all day." I said.

"Well, the day is still young," Skye said to my left. I looked up at the clock and she was right, it was only noon. It had felt much longer.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm going to make sure Scott is okay, then I'm going to go get a shower." I said.

Skye nodded, and walked over to her team, taking a seat next to Grant on the hospital bed on the other side of Tony.

I walked towards Scott, who was surrounded by Jean, Mom, Hank. He too was unconscious. "How is he?" I asked, taking a seat in the chair next to Jean.

She turned her head and smiled at me, she was holding his hand, "He's doing good, he'll be out for another hour maybe, all the power came wear him out easily." Jean said.

"Yeah. I still don't understand why he opened his eyes, he seemed so determined not to hurt anyone."

"I'm not quite sure either." Jean said, looking down at her husband.

"Maybe I should ask one of the others, they were in the room with him, maybe he said something." I said, standing up.

I looked up at my mom, she wasn't looking at me. Was it because I had went to see Tony first instead of her? I looked at Hank, he smiled at me, "That's an excellent idea Marisa. I'll come with you."

"Oh, okay great. Thanks Hank," I said, not taking my eyes off my mother.

I turned around and walked over to the others, Hank stayed close to my side.

"Hey guys," I said coming back, "Look, Jean and I are really suspicious about the fact that Scott eventually opened his eyes. He was so adamant about warning you guys. We were just wondering if he said something."

Everyone looked at one another, "No, not from what I could hear." Steve answered for everyone, "We were all as far back as we could get, Tony was the closest one to him. Maybe he knows." Steve said.

"Yeah mayb…wait, why was Tony closest to Scott?" I asked looking up at the Captain.

"He was trying to calm him down," Bruce said from his chair, "Just kept telling him to stay calm."

"So he left the group, after I told him not too?" I asked looking seriously at Bruce, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah." Bruce said, keeping his forehead resting on his unbroken arm.

"Idiot!" I exclaimed, to no one in particular.

Hank put a reassuring fuzzy hand on my shoulder. "You need to calm down my dear," Hank said, looking up at me, from his crouched gorilla like position.

"He's right," Skye said, coming over to me from her spot on the other hospital bed, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Skye put her arm around my shoulder and took me out of the infirmary.

She walked me to my room, and told me to get in a shower, while she waited in my room. I did as she said coming out a fifteen minutes later, hair and body wrapped in a towel. "I took the liberty of going through your closet and drawers." Skye said, rifling through my jackets in the wardrobe.

"Why? Didn't get a good enough look yesterday?" I asked, not hiding the sarcasm from my voice.

"Very funny," she said turning to look at me, holding up a black denim jacket, "This is really cute!"

"I can see you had some fun," I said looking down at the ensemble she had laid out on my bed.

"I thought it would look cute," She said, tossing the denim jacket she was just holding onto the bed.

I moved the jacket and looked at the outfit. A purple button down semi-see through blouse, with a lace back, black skinny jeans, and black sneaker wedges. "Wouldn't the jacket just defeat the point of the lace back?" I asked looking over at Skye.

"Oh no," she said turning around, "I'm trying that one on." She put the jacket on, and twirled around a bit, "Ah, too small. Curse your small frame." She said putting the jacket back on the hanger.

I laughed slightly. I walked over to my drawers taking out a black camisole, a bra and underwear, and proceeded to go to the bathroom with the rest of the outfit. I came out the bathroom, fully changed, scrunching my hair with the towel I had.

"Well don't you look purtty!" Skye said looking me over, "I have excellent taste!" She said.

"Ha! You're funny." I walked over to the vanity, placing the towel on the ground next to it. I then did my makeup, having taken off the makeup from earlier this morning. I blow dried my hair, and then curled it, parting it in the middle instead of the side. When I had finished, I walked over to my drawer pulling out a pair of white ankle socks, and sat down on my bed, proceeding to put them on.

I had just finished putting on my socks and shoes, when I heard a frantic knock at the door.

I pulled myself up from my bent over position on the bed. I looked over at Skye, who shrugged. I walked over to the door, looking through the peephole. I smiled when I saw the brown hair and grey eyes.

I opened the door, and looked up, beaming, at Peter. "Hey," I said while I opened the door.

"Hey," he said, smiling. I looked at him, something seemed off. While he was smiling, it didn't quite seem to reach his eyes, and he seemed to be looking at my forehead, and not my eyes, as though he were avoiding eye contact.

I furrowed my brow, "Are you okay?" I asked, taking one of his hands.

"Yeah, it's just, I need to talk to you. Alone."

* * *

**A/N: Kinda cliffhangery, not really, I don't know. Like I said, I have no long term plan on this story, I am writing what I just feel has to be said. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the feels, and thanks for all the support on my comeback. I have to say though, there won't be another chapter of this story till I get one done for Demigod Mouth. I'm trying guys, I really am!**

**Love**

**HPSlyth7Lovegood**


End file.
